Secuestro del deseo
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: Aome una sacerdotisa de 18 años, queda al cuidado de la perla de shikon, un tarde es secuestrada y su secuestrador es algo peculiar, el se llama Inuyasha y busca la perla de shikon, Aome no sabe el motivo pero de ese secuestro algunas cosas entre los dos empiezan a pasar y de apoco misterios empiezan a revelarse, al igual que el deseo de ambos.
1. Secuestro Parte 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi t si me pertenecieran todo seria tal cual es, esto es solo una realidad alternativa, planeo seguir si a ustedes le agrada mis fic.**_

* * *

_**-Mi nombre es Aome y tengo 18 años, mi propósito en la vida es ser una sacerdotisa muy buena, pero en realidad ese no es mi deseo, luego de que mis padres murieron cuando era chica fui criada por un bandido, ese bandido se hacía llamar Onigumo y su propósito de que yo sea sacerdotisa era para poder apoderarse de la esfera de las cuatro almas, la Shikon No Tama, hace muy poco el falleció en un incendio y antes de morir por sus quemaduras mortales me deje a cargo de la mujer que lo cuido en sus últimos días, esa mujer es ahora mi maestra y ella me esta enseñando a ser una sacerdotisa, su nombre es Kikyo y ella es la guardiana de la perla, me dice que dentro de unos años yo tomare su lugar.- **_

_**-Luego de tres años al cumplir los 18 años, Kikyo murió misteriosamente y yo quede encargada de la perla, se dice que murió por culpa de un medio demonio, un Hanyou, una parte de él es hombre y la otra es bestia, los rumores dicen que él fue el culpable de su muerte, a veces al caminar cerca del bosque me siento observada y supongo que sería el intentando matarme, no se su nombre, pero siento la curiosidad de saberlo, aunque mi vida corra peligro tengo esa curiosidad.- **_

_**-En algunas ocasiones había escuchado a Onigumo decir que deseaba la perla de Shikon y llegue a creer que su motivo para criarme eran esos, cuando hablaba con Kikyo ella me decía que yo tenía una gran energía que con los años aumentaría más y más y podría ser hasta la mejor sacerdotisa, mucho no me entusiasmaba, pero ahora siendo la guardiana de perla me vienen pensamientos extraños y llegue a pensar que onigumo vendría por mí y me quitaría la tan valiosa joya.-**_

_**-Esto es solo una parte de mi vida, todo era un poco tranquilo en estos días, seguía escuchando los rumores sobre ese hombre mitad bestia, pero ya no me preocupaba, no veía la razón del porque el tenía la culpa, que razones tendría para matarle, su mitad era humana y sería un poco ridículo, a veces me reprendía a mí misma al pensar esas cosas, pero era un poco de razonamiento con lógica.-**_

_**-Una tarde iba por el bosque caminando, mientras pensaba y por alguna tonta razón sentía que a cada paso algo me observaba y ahí sentí los gritos provenir de la aldea, me fui acercando y todo estaba en llamas y no había heridos pero de repente algo me sujeto, nadie pudo verlo, nadie había notado mis presencia, estaba bien sujetada por un bulto rojo, además podía notar algo más, tenía orejas de perro, garras y unos ojos dorados que daban miedo y ternura, ese bulto que era el famoso hombre mitad bestia, lo podía saber, por su apariencia, ya que lo habían describió así, intente zafarme de su agarre pero note que estábamos volando en el aire, en un momento llegamos a un lugar muy apartado y oculto en el bosque, casi sin cuidado el Hanyou me apoyo contra una árbol…-**_

-¿Dónde está la perla?- Me exigió – yo solo me quede sin poder hablar ante su tono frio- ¡Feh! ¡Si me lo dices, prometo no hacerte daño!- eso ultimo lo sentí más frio, pero al parecer de mi boca no podía salir palabra alguna.-

-Otra vez exigió y yo respondí firme- No sé de qué hablas –El solo se me acercó y me levanto como si de una pluma yo me tratara, sus manos agarraban las mías por la muñeca y yo trataba de no mostrar miedo, ya que por mi cabeza corría la afirmación de que el sí mato a Kikyo.-

-Cada vez más hacia presión con sus manos y sentía algo de dolor, otra vez hablo- ¡Ha! Levante- Me ordeno y yo solo obedecí, al levantarme otra vez hablo-¡Hasta que no me digas donde ocultaste la perla, serás mi prisionera mujer!- eso último me alivio, ya que por ahora seguiría viva y además tenía curiosidad por saber para qué quería la perla-

_**-Otra vez me había sujetado, pero esta vez en su espalda y luego de un rato al anochecer llegamos a un lugar muy lindo, tenía que reconocerlo era muy agradable, nos adentramos y detrás de una especie de cascada había como una cueva, antes de irse me dijo que no intente escaparme o me arrepentiría, no tenía intenciones de escaparme y solo me quede en ese lugar, había comenzado a hacer mucho frio y en ese lugar no había fuego, tal vez era parte de la tortura, pero considerando que no me había matado y no me hizo daño, no creo que me dejara sola en este lugar, ya estaba temblando y el Hanyou no llegaba, de repente todo se volvió oscuridad…-**_

_**-Solo deseaba poseer esa perla y esta mujer me la tendría que dar a como dé lugar, mi intención no era de matarle, todos me culpaban por lo de esa sacerdotisa Kikyo pero nada era cierto, pero me aprovecharía de eso para que esta mujer me digiera donde la oculta, ya que en la aldea no estaba y de seguro la tenía en otro lugar y tarde y temprano me lo diría-**_

_**-La había dejado en ese lugar ya que nadie podría encontrarnos, la deje y solo Salí a buscar algunos troncos para el fuego, no pensé que me demoraría tanto y encima hacia frio, una vez recogida la leña me dispuse a volver a lugar donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa pero decidí pasar por un rio y pescar algo.**_

_**-Al llegar al lugar donde la deje, todo me parecía normal y parecía dormida, me dispuse a prender el fuego y me acerque a ella solamente para que se acerque al fuego y como algo, tenía que alimentarse, no la dejaría sin comer, la tenía que mantener bien hasta que me confiese donde estaba la perla y al tocarle, la note fría y sus labios estaban un poco morados, mi preocupación nació de la nada y solo la garre en mis brazos y abrazándole le hacer que al fuego, le puse mi chaqueta y la cubrí, de apoco sus labios iban tomando color y eso me hizo sentir aliviado, pero seguía sin despertarse y de alguna manera me hizo sentir culpable, toda la noche me quede de esa manera con esa mujer, era muy hermosa, ese pensamiento llego a mi cabeza y no podía evitarlo.-**_

_**-De a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y me sentí apoyada contra algo muy cálido y tenía un olor muy rico, a medida que fui abriendo mis ojos pude notar que unos brazos fuertes me abrazaban, pero me sentía rara, intente zafarme pero pude notar que era ese Hanyou el que me tenía tan bien agarrada, que se supone que era lo que pasaba.-**_

_**-El estaba dormido y yo al fin había logrado retirarme de su abrazo, pero tenía frio y sentía que en cualquier momento me caería, ahí paso me desplome en el piso, de repente el Hanyou se despertó al sentir el golpe seco y me socorrió y puso su chaqueta sobre el piso y me acostó encima de esta.-**_

-Toque su frente y note que ardía en fiebre, ahí vino la culpa- ¡No te muevas!- le dije- ahora regreso- volvió a decir, ella solo asintió apenas con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos.-

-Salí en busca de agua y no muy lejos había, cuando volví detrás de la cascada ella permanecía donde la deje y solo la puse delicadamente boca arriba y con mis garras rompí un poco de la tela de la ropa de la sacerdotisa y la moje en agua fría y se la puse sobre la frente, al cabo de un rato, su frente permanecía caliente pero no tanto y ella abrió sus ojos y me hablo.-

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto- Yo soy Aome- me dijo con un poco de dificulta y tratando de levantarse, quise no decir mi nombre pero sin querer respondí- Soy Inuyasha- le dije sin dar vueltas y ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos- ¡Gracias!- me dijo- Feh! No te muevas tanto- le dije-

Espero le haya gustado y nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios para seguir jeje... no obligo a nadie, un capitulo por semana


	2. Secuestro Parte 2

_**-Pude saber que estuvo cuidando de mí, en mi poca conciencia podía verlo, por momentos me daba agua y comida y se ocupaba de ponerme el paño húmedo sobre la cabeza, por momentos me sentía bien, pero eso no duraba mucho y me volvía arder prácticamente la cabeza y él estaba atento con migo, como él podía ser capaz de matar a alguien, tenía que descartar mis dudas, pero sería que está fingiendo para ganar mi confianza, la cabeza me daba vueltas, por la fiebre que permanecía en mí y por las preguntas que me abombaban.-**_

-¡Inuyasha!- Exclame y el enseguida fijo su mirada en mi- ¿¡Que!?- Me pregunto con una expresión de queja, sería que le molestaba que le hablase- ¿¡Que!?- Me Exclamo como molesto- Gracias- Me atreví solo a decir, hizo una mueca de queja y se dio vuelta-

-¡Oye!... ¿¡Cómo te sientes!?- Solo le pregunte sin querer hacerlo, las palabras salían sin mi permiso. No me respondió y note que después de hablarme ella se había quedado dormía y trate de quedarme en el molde-

_***Dos días después***_

_**-Por fin me sentía muy, muy bien y estaba agradecida por que seguía viva y Inuyasha había cuidado bien de mí, tenía que pensar que realmente él fue capaz de matar a Kikyo, era un poco serio pero no tenía apariencia de ser una bestia asesina, cada vez mi dudas iban disminuyendo, cuido bastante bien de mí y de verdad me hizo sentir muy bien, pero realmente debería confiar en él, tendría que hacerlo, trate de callarme y no hablarle, por ahí se enojaba y ahí si la pasaría mal, después de todo estaba secuestrada y un movimiento en falso, mejor dicho un movimiento y una palabra en falso y arruinaría esta parte linda después de todo del secuestro.-**_

_**-Al fin había mejorado y pronto ya podría hacerle hablar y sabría dónde está la perla o ella terminaría como Kikyo inevitablemente, la perla seria mía y esta mujer no me la ocultaría por siempre, ya no estaba enferma y creo que tendría que aprovecharme de eso y ganarme su confianza para saber el paradero de la perla.-**_

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Aome- Le pregunte de manera sencilla y sin rodeos- Eh! Dijiste… dijiste mi nombre,¡Inuyasha!- Me respondió sorpresivamente, decir su nombre era una manera buena de mostrarle confianza-

-¡Como pretendes que te llame!- respondió algo serio, tratando de disimular un poco.-Esta bien, si es así, Inuyasha- la verdad era que casi nada sabía disimular, realmente podía ser un Hanyou asesino, sería el asesino de Kikyo-

_**-No permanecimos mucho ese lugar, una noche el solo volvió no sé de dónde y solo me cargo y me llevo lejos de ahí, corrió y corrió y en una cueva nos detuvimos, estaba demasiado oculta, de verdad el me secuestraria para matarme, tantas molestias en encontrar un lugar tan escondido, de verdad cuando se había ido tardo demasiado y cuando me fue a buscar y corrió y corrió tardamos casi mucho en estar en este lugar.-**_

_**-Tarde o temprano ella no soportaría esta situación y me diría donde escondió la perla, antes de que termine como Kikyo, para colmo pude sentir ese olor de vuelta, sin dudas era el, ya no podía permanecer por tanto tiempo en un lugar, cuanto más en movimiento este a él le sería difícil encontrarme enseguida, solo debía obtener la perla y listo, así no me seguiría más, pero ahora que llevaba a esta humana con migo sabía que debía de estar de los nervios.-**_

_**-Otra vez, no duramos ni un largo rato en este lugar que ya me estaba llevando a otro, pero este sí que era el mejor, estaba de verdad demasiado oculto, pero tenía un rico aroma a flores, que tendría planeado Inuyasha en verdad hacer con migo, hacia un buen rato habíamos comido algo, pero como anteriormente estuve enferma me sentía u poco débil, pero claro que no se lo diría.-**_

_**-Tiempo después-**_

-Oye Inuyasha- intentaba que me responda, mientras íbamos prácticamente de acá para allá.-¡Que quieres!- Me contesto de mala gana, claro que no iba a quedar atrás y le ordene que me bajara, ya no sentía que el realmente haya matado a Kikyo, el cuido de mí y por alguna razón era como si protegiera llevándome de acá para allá.- Feh! ¡Deja de moverte!- Me empezó a repetir Inuyasha, luego de que mientras corría de acá para allá yo estuviera sobre su espalda, no me iba a da por vencida.-

-¡Que pares ya!- Ya estaba colmando mi paciencia, donde podría estar esa perla, sin duda iba a terminar como Kikyo y eso sería inevitable, cuanto más se tarde todo esto, mas está presente la chace de que termine como Kikyo.-¡Que me bajes! ¡Hanyou!- De alguna manera me dolió que me llamara Hanyou, solo me detuve y la baje bruscamente en el suelo sin darme cuenta…- Camina pero no te escapes. –Sonaba un poco frio, tal vez me había pasado con llamarle de esa manera, solo me levante y seguí el camino caminando.-

_**-Quise tratar de arreglar las cosas pero no me quería arriesgar a que me haga daño, habíamos llegado como aun puente echo con un gran tronco, al cruzarlo ya me sentía algo cansada, habíamos caminando mucho y por dios como extrañaba que Inuyasha me llevara en su espalda, no era de mala o perezosa pero podía darme cuenta que con él estaba segura, a la hora de cruzar Inuyasha cruzo fácilmente pero yo sentí nauseas con solo haber visto de tonta hacia abajo, fui cruzando y Inuyasha no me miraba, de repente sentí caerme y todo se volvió negro, al abrir los ojos pensé que estaba muerta pero recuerdos me vinieron a la mente, pude recordar apenas como Inuyasha me sostenía y enseguida yo me desmayaba y ahora despertaba y apenas podía percibir una sombra roja y de repente un ojos dorados mirándome con una preocupación a flor de piel.-**_

_**-Me dolió de verdad que me llamara Hanyou, pero no entendía el porqué de mi comportamiento, solo la baje y seguimos el camino a pie, habíamos llegado después de caminar bastante a un puente hecho con un tronco y yo lo cruce de inmediato, solo me quede de espaldas a ella pero por alguna razón me di vuelta y observe como estaba punto de caer, solo corrió y la detuve en mis brazos, parecía bien, pero igual su cara era pálida, cuando llegue por fin con ella a el lugar de escondite la recosté sobre un futon que encontré por ahí y ahí al rato despertó y no sé por qué sentía tanta preocupación en mi.-**_

_**-Creo que ya no era tan malo ser secuestrada por Inuyasha, de alguna manera le pedí perdón por a verle llamado Hanyou y el como siempre, tenía ese carácter que no hacían salir del todo sus sentimientos, parecía que lo conocía de toda la vida, cada vez que le llamaba Inuyasha el solo movía sus orejas y esa era un señal de que me escucho y me hacia sonreír, pero todavía no sabía si el realmente mato a Kikyo, debería confiar en el.-**_

* * *

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo saludos desde Argentina B.A


	3. Encontrando sentimientos

_**-Ya llevaba días secuestrada y Inuyasha no parecía cuidarme mal, de echo creo que cualquiera la pasaría bien siendo secuestrado o secuestrada por Inuyasha, el incidente de haberle llamado Hanyou pareció haberse arreglado, parecía que estábamos escapando de algo, ya que íbamos de acá para allá y no sabía el motivo, él era fuerte supongo, siendo lo que es de seguro es fuerte y si vinieran a rescatarme con el no podrían, pero de algo estábamos escapando, pero de que, a que le tendría miedo.-**_

-¡Que me bajes!- Exclamaba y sé que me escuchaba- ¡Que me bajes, Inuyasha!- Cuando decía su nombre sus orejitas se movían más aun, era tan tierno.-

-¡Que te calles ya!- Esta mujer parecía no rendirse nunca y mi paciencia no dudaría mucho tiempo.-

-Por favor, Inu… Inuyasha bájame- Trate de suplicar, use el tono más tierno que pude a ver encontrado, sus orejitas de nuevo se movieron y el solo me bajo, iba en su espalda pero ya me sentía tan cansada.-

-¡Ha!, humanos tontos, son tan impredecibles.- Iba lo mas cómoda en mi espalda y quería que la bajara, por alguna extraña razón no quería bajarla, además retrasaba el viaje.- ¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunte, ni yo sabía el motivo de mi pregunta.-

- ¡Umm!, si mucho Inuyasha.- Ahí estaban esas lindas orejitas, cada vez que decía su nombre ella se movían ¿De verdad era un asesino? Me preguntaba- ¿Vamos a comer algo?-

-¡Ha! De nada sirve que te mate a hambre! Sube y vámonos- Se subió a mi espalda y empecé a correr de vuelta- ¿¡No quieres bajar de vuelta, humana!? –Pregunte y exclame con sarcasmo –

- No, Inu… ¿Falta mucho? –Pregunte, mientras de mi boca nacía un bostezo de sueño y mi estómago mientras rugía levemente de hambre.-

_**-Ya me sentía verdaderamente con sueño y además moría de hambre, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos observe como paramos y Inuyasha me dejaba suavemente sobre su chaqueta y se marchaba, rápidamente observe que volvía con leña, un poco después encendió el fuego y se marchó. Soñaba que estaba con Inuyasha, cuál era la razón de soñar con él no lo sé, íbamos muy rápido y me quería bajar, le hablaba y sus orejitas no respondía a mi llamado, todo se volvió oscuro y una vos me trajo luz. Inuyasha me llamaba casi en un susurro que se volvió una vos cálida y sin terror, olí el aroma a comida, me incorpore despacio y Inuyasha me ofreció de comer.-**_

_**-Una vez que para, ya que había encontrado un refugio, apoye a la mujer contra la pared de la cueva, no sé porque pero me saque mi chaqueta la acomode en el suelo y en ella recosté a esa mujer, recosté a Aome, Salí y busque leña lo más rápido posible, volví y encendí el fuego y me volví a marchar. Al volver con comida, la puse al fuego y mientras observaba sin ningún motivo a esa mujer, sentía algo raro al mirarla, sus labios, su piel, esa cara de ángel, estaba punto de acercarme a ella pero en ese momento se empezó a revolver y parecía que algo le molestaba, en un instante la comida estaba hecha y me acerque a despertarle.-**_

-¡Umm! Esta delicioso, gracias Inuyasha- casi a propósito invocaba su nombre, esas orejas se movían siempre, tenía ganas de tocarlas, pero que cosas digo, aunque Inuyasha se veía muy atractivo, su cabellos plateado largo, sus ojos del color de la dulce miel y esas orejitas que se movían cada vez que invocaba el nombre, el nombre Inuyasha- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Ha, ha…!-

-¡Hmpf! ¿¡De que te ríes!?- verdaderamente no sé qué era tan gracioso- Responde ¿De qué te ríes?- cada vez me sentía más molesto, me levante di media vuelta- ¿De qué te ríes tanto?-

- Es solo que… cada vez que digo tu nombre, tus orejas se mueven y es gracioso- Era gracioso, pero tierno, pero lo de tierno no se lo diría, pero su tono al preguntarme se volvía mas frio-

- ¡Es porque me molesta que me hables! ¡Ha! ¡Mejor no hables más!- empecé a caminar y me

marche a estar solo-

_**-Por alguna razón sus palabras me dolieron, cuando se marchó me eche a llorar, ni yo sabía el porqué, pero ya tenía ganas de volver y no verle nunca más. Al anochecer el volvió y recogió su chaqueta de la cueva y volvió a marcharse, tanto no me interesaba, ya encontraría la manera de huir sin que me mate como mato a Kikyo. Cuando amaneció, él no estaba ahí, poco me importaba, pero un fuerte ruido se oyó, Inuyasha entro a la cueva y sin ninguna delicadeza me subió a su espalda e iba a toda prisa, de verdad le temía a algo, pero a qué. Todo se volvió oscuro de un instante a otro y al despertar…-**_

-¡Eres un miserable, Inuyasha! Andas en compañía de una humana, tan bajo pudiste caer- esas palabras provenían de alguien, su tono verdaderamente daba escalofríos, pero apenas podía ver de quien era esa vos. –Eso no es asunto tuyo, Sesshomaru así que déjame tranquilo si no deseas que te aniquile aquí mismo- Le respondió un furioso y confiado Inuyasha a ese sujeto que podía empezar a ver, que se llamaba Sesshomaru, su pelo era más liso y más largo que le de Inuyasha y de igual color, llevaba una armadura y sus ojos eran del color de Inuyasha, sería su pariente-

_**-Verdaderamente nunca pensé que mi medio hermano Sesshomaru me alcanzaría, el odiaba los humanos y no tenía piedad con ellos, pero aun odiaba que yo por más que sea su hermano y me odie, no le agradaba que ande en compañía de una humana. No pude hacer nada y Aome se escapó de mis brazos, sentí un nudo en el pecho al no poder ser el lugar de su caída, estos sentimiento eran raros pero me hacían sentir vivo y me daban coraje para enfrentar a mi hermano. Sabía que si no hacía algo, el terminaría matando a Aome, me importaba que siguiera viva pero por un sentimiento que no podía comprender todavía…-**_


	4. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru

_**Intente levantarme, pero sentía un gran olor en la cabeza y una punzada en la pierna, cada intento por levantarme era inútil, podía seguir observando a Inuyasha a ese hombre que estaba con él, quien seria, no parecía como su padre, sería su hermano, pero sus orejas no eran como las de Inuyasha, entonces no era un medio demonio, entonces debería ser más fuerte que Inuyasha, que era lo que realmente pasaría con Inuyasha, además aprecia molestarle que yo le acompañara, sería el que mato a Kikyo, me mataría a mí.**_

-¡Ja! ¡Eres un deshonro para los nuestra especie querido hermano!- Empezó a decir ese hombre, daba escalofríos al oírle hablar.

- ¡Grrrr! ¡Garras de acero!- El ataque de Inuyasha fue evadido por su hermano e Inuyasha voló unos metros.

- Eres tan impaciente como siempre. ¡Inuyasha!, no vine a perder el tiempo, esa mujer debe morir- En el momento que Inuyasha permanecía sin poder levantarse, ese hombre su hermano Sesshomaru se acercó hacia a mí, dispuesto a matarme.

- ¡Eres un cobarde al matar a una indefensa humana! ¡Pelea Sesshomaru!- Sesshomaru hizo volar de vuelta a Inuyasha, pero en el momento que se me acercó, de mi salió una gran energía al tocar su pecho con mi mano, este se lastimo.

- ¡Una sacerdotisa! Maldita humana, muere… ¡Eh!- Inuyasha se abalanzó contra Sesshomaru y pudo hacer sangrar su brazo, pero este le lanzo veneno.

- Amo bonito- Se escuchó una voz decir, esta se encontraba detrás de ese Sesshomaru.

- ¡Que quieres Jaken!- Le exclamo Sesshomaru a ese monstruo, llamado Jaken.

-Amo bonito, vamos esa mujer parece tener una gran energía, además su brazo y su pecho se encuentran lastimados, no vale la pena- De verdad haría eso, se ira pasaba por mi cabeza.

-¡Hmpf! Vámonos Jaken, no tiene sentido hacer esto- Se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Al momento que ya se alejaron me levante y me dirigí hasta Inuyasha.

_**Me acerque a Inuyasha y se encontraba inconsciente, pero algo muy pequeñito se encontraba en la cara de Inuyasha. Parecía una pulga, la aplaste y me sorprendió cuando me hablo, me asuste pero me dijo que me calmara y se presentó. Antes de que se me presentara me ayudo no sé cómo, se volvió un poco más grande y nos apoyamos a Inuyasha contra un árbol.**_

-Entonces, tú te llamas Mioga y Inuyasha es tu amo- Dije a esa diminuta pulga que estaba frente a mí.

-Si señorita Aome, usted debe de ser la mujer del amo Inuyasha- Eso me hizo ponerme roja como un tomate.

-No, soy su prisionera- Respondí con la cara roja, cruce mis brazos y mire a un lado.

- Si usted es la prisionera del amo Inuyasha, debe de gustarle mucho, resultó ser muy picaron el amo Inuyasha- Hablaba de manera tan natural esa pequeña pulga.

-No, que soy su prisionera-Gustarle, si me quería matar- Pensé detenidamente, pero él me intento defender de alguna manera de ese Sesshomaru.

-¡Oiga! Mioga-Sama, qué relación hay entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ¿Es su hermano verdad?- Quise cambiar temas, además quería estar informada.

-Sesshomaru, es su medio hermano, poseen el mismo padre, un gran Youkai de su época- Eso significaba que la madre de Inuyasha era una humana- Ellos no se soportan, Sesshomaru es una persona sin escrúpulos y detesta a los humanos, pero el amo Inuyasha es un poco más comprensivo…

-Porque su otra mitad es humana ¿Verdad?- Respondí con razonamiento.

-Si señorita, mire el amo Inuyasha parece despertar- Inuyasha de repente abrió los ojos, no estuvo tanto tiempo inconsciente.

-¡Maldito Sesshomaru!- Dijo Inuyasha en un impulso, pero se dio cuenta que ya se había ido.

-No se preocupe amo Inuyasha, su hermano se ¡ah! Ido y su mujer está bien- Eso me puso más roja y Inuyasha aplasto a la pulga Mioga.

-Qué cosas dices, pulga insolente, esta humana no es nada mío- Eso lo dijo con algo de tono frio, intento levantarse pero como instinto yo le ayude.

-¡Puedo solo!- De repente parecía perder el equilibrio y yo le ayude vuelta.

-No se tan descortés amo Inuyasha-La pulga Mioga se subió a la nariz de Inuyasha.

-¿¡Que te trae por aquí!? Tanto tiempo pulga cobarde- Dijo un Inuyasha un poco irritado, mientras aplastaba a la pobre pulga.

-No seas así ¡Inuyasha!- ¡Hay! Ahí estaban sus orejitas moviéndose como siempre.

-¡Ha! Tu cállate- Me contesto mirando a un lado, luego se dio vuelta y me jalo de la mano- Vámonos, súbete a mi espalda.

-Está bien tú te la buscaste Inuyasha…

_**Cuando paso de lo de Kikyo yo cree un rosario con un poder mágico el cual a través de unas palabras se podría poner alrededor de cuello de cualquier monstruo, lo saque de entre mis ropas e hice los conjuros y este se separó, pieza por pieza las cuales rodeado a Inuyasha y luego se unió, ese rosario únicamente se podría deshacer si yo moría o lo quietaba yo misma, ahora Inuyasha sería mi secuestrado.**_

-¿¡Que rayos es esto!? Maldición no me lo puedo quitar- Que se creía esa mujer, ya me las pagaría pero ahora solo me lo quería quitar- ¡Que me lo quietes!-Y nada, esa mujer no me hacía caso alguno.

-No, mientras lo lleves y yo invoque un conjuro, tu serás el que me obedezca- Le dije seriamente a Inuyasha, pero por alguna razón me costaba mantenerme seria, en cualquier momento me echaría a reír.

-¡Keh! Dices, quítamelo o te arrepentirás- Iba directo a mostrarle que se arrepentiría y…

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Abajo!- Ahí fue directo al suelo, era un poco gracioso y me eche a reír.

-Eso le pasa por descortés amo Inuyasha, las sacerdotisas son muy poderosas- Dijo la pulga Mioga seriamente y luego se rio.

-¡Tengo hambre Inuyasha! Y además debo de curarte, vámonos- pase por a lado de él y seguí caminando.

__**Mientras_**_

-Escuche amo bonito, estoy seguro de que si deja con vida al ingrato de Inuyasha, pronto sabremos el paradero de la tumba de su padre- Le decía una especia de rana demonio a ese sujeto llamado Sesshomaru, quien era el medio hermano de Inuyasha.

-Solo seguirá vivo junto con esa repugnante humana, hasta que me guie hasta la tumba de mi padre- Dijo ese sujeto serio y frio, luego siguió su camino.


	5. Colmillo de acero

-¡Que tengo hambre! ¡Inuyasha!- Estaba realmente enfadada, pero ahora que poseía el ese rosario ya no haría de las suyas.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?- Me hablo Inuyasha, mientras ya yo permanecía unos pasos lejos de él.

-No sea tan descortés, amo Inuyasha-Casi reclamo la pulga Mioga.

-Tú no te metas, pulga insolente- Dijo Inuyasha mientras aplastaba a la pulga con dos de sus dedos.

_**Todo marchaba bien, el dolor de mi caída al suelo cuando el hermano de Inuyasha lo ataco no parecía molestarme, pero de repente sentí una punzada en el brazo y sentía que mi pierna quemaba y solamente me desplome en el suelo, pero no me quede inconsciente solo seguí estando ahí la punzada y el calor en mi pierna que me atormentaba. **_

_**Nunca pensé observar la imagen de Inuyasha viniendo hacia mí y preguntarme que me ocurría, estaba un poco aturdida por el dolor no fui capaz de responderle a Inuyasha, cuando trato de levantarme alcance a quejarme cuando toco mi brazo y ahí el descubrió mi herida, se quedó callado y me cargo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.**_

_**En un momento algo llamo mi atención, vi a esa sacerdotisa desplomarse en el suelo, corrí sin pensar hasta ella y pregunte que le ocurría, no me respondió intente levantarla y al tocar su brazo hizo una queja de dolor, estaba herida y sabía que fue por la caída, preocupación salió de mí, lo más delicadamente que me salió la levante y la cargue entre mis brazos, me dispuse a caminar para llevarla a una aldea para curarla.**_

-No hace falta que me cargues, Inuyasha-Dije en un susurro, mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

-¡Ha! Luego si no te curas tendré que cagarte- Me respondió Inuyasha serio y con la decisión firme de seguir cargándome.

-¡Que me bajes! Si no, luego veras, te sentare hasta el infierno, así que ya bájame-Dije amenazantemente y solo me bajo-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!- Dije al fin y me eche a caminar por mis propios medios.

-Usted se lo busco, amo Inuyasha- Escuche decir a lo lejos a la diminuta pulga que enseguida se encontraba en mi hombro.

_**Caminamos un largo rato y una vez más calmados la pulga se pasó de estar en mi hombro a estar en la nariz de Inuyasha, luego cayó en la mano de Inuyasha, cuando este aplasto a la pulga.**_

-¡Ha! ¿Tú por aquí todavía, Mioga?- Pregunto a la pulga Inuyasha, con un tono bastante pícaro- ¿Qué te traes entre manos?-Pregunto Inuyasha y la pulga le hablo.

-No sea así amo Inuyasha, tan solo vine a hablarle de la espada que le dejo su honorable padre- Dijo seriamente la pulga, cruzada de brazos y sentada en la mano de Inuyasha.

-¿Espada? ¿De mi padre?- Un tanto sorprendido pregunto Inuyasha y la pulga asintió un si con su diminuta cabeza.

-Es una valiosa espada que le heredo su padre, amo Inuyasha-Dijo la pulga saltando en la mano de Inuyasha.

_**Nos detuvimos en un lugar y una vez cómodos la pulga comenzó a explicar.**_

-No sé realmente su paradero, pero su hermano Sesshomaru anda detrás ella para quitársela amo Inuyasha, pero es su deber encontrarla antes que él-Dijo como con orgullo la pulga.

-¡Ha! Que se la quede, no me interesa- Inuyasha miro hacia un lado y…

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Siéntate!- Lo senté por tonto, si su padre le dejaba una valiosa espada para él y el la rechazaba era como dejar que gane su hermano Sesshomaru.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso!- Me reclamo, un tanto serio y confundido.

-Por tonto, si dejas que Sesshomaru se quede con la espada, el saldrá ganando, pero si tu llegas a ella antes que él, le ganaras-Dije seriamente dejando a un Inuyasha con una risa triunfante.

-La señorita Aome tiene razón, además amo Inuyasha, creo que Sesshomaru lo ataco para comprobar si usted ya poseía la espada-Dijo de nuevo seriamente la pulga Mioga, mientras rio un poco.

-¡Entonces! Me ataco por nada-Dijo Inuyasha apretando el puño-Aome, levántate se acabó tu secuestro, por el momento-Me dijo Inuyasha dejándome sorprendida, pero sonaba tan serio.

-¡Siéntate! De ninguna manera, yo iré con tigo-Dije decidida y seriamente.

_**Llevaba un largo rato tratando de convencer a Aome de que me deje llevarle de vuelta a la aldea, pero nada me terminaba mandando al suelo y para no perder más tiempo.**_

-Amo Inuyasha- Dijo la pulga posándose en la nariz de Inuyasha-Acabo de recordar lo de la perla negra en su ojo derecho-Eso ultimo hizo que Inuyasha quien iba para ninguna lado me bajara.

-¿Perla negra?-Pregunto Inuyasha con fundido.

-Hay dos tumbas de su padre, una simbólica y la verdadera, para entrar en la verdadera existe una perla que esta sellada en su ojo derecho, se supone que en la tumba de su padre se encuentra la valiosa espada, Amo Inuyasha-Dijo con tono de alegría la pulga.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que tendremos esa perla?-Pregunte, razonablemente e Inuyasha aplasto a la pobre pulga.

- Hosenki, Hosenki amo Inuyasha, el de seguro sabrá como obtener la perla de su ojo y así poder entrar a la tumba de su honorable padre, ya que el ermitaño Hosenki creo esa perla-Dijo aún más contento la pulga.

_**Inuyasha sin pensarlo me recargo en su espalda, durante el camino pasamos por un lugar donde había arco y flecha, le dije que las necesitaría y no dudo en bajarme para recogerlas, luego me subió a su espalda de nuevo y seguimos el camino, Inuyasha iba demasiado rápido, pensé un momento que me caería pero me sonroje un poco cuando agarro firmemente mis piernas, aunque no las tuviera descubiertas era algo vergonzoso considerando como mantenía su agarre-¡Ya llegamos! Amo Inuyasha-Dijo la pulga mioga, pero algo nos atacó, era el, no podía ser, como tan pronto, pude sentir como Inuyasha hizo más fuerte su agarre como diciéndome que esta vez no caería**_


	6. Batalla entre hermanos

_**Estaba el hermano de Inuyasha, el agarre de Inuyasha se ponía más duro sobre mí, sabía que no planeaba soltarme, en cambio su hermano me miraba serio y fríamente, se disponía a atacar a Inuyasha, era demasiado rápido pero Inuyasha logro esquivarlo, casi sentí que me caía pero me mantenía bien sujetada contra él.**_

-¡Maldición! Sesshomaru-Dijo eso último gruñendo Inuyasha, mientras me seguía manteniendo bien sujetada.

-¡Hmpf! Imbécil-Dijo muy arrogantemente el hermano de Sesshomaru.

-Báculo de dos cabezas-Dijo su sirviente que parecía un sapo demonio, al decir eso salió fuego del su báculo que poseía cabezas, el cual se dirigió hacia Inuyasha y yo antes de poder reaccionar.

-Fue demasiado fácil-Dijo Sesshomaru el hermano de Inuyasha, al momento de que Inuyasha cayó por el ataque, pero antes logro hacer que caiga encima de él.

-¡Eh!-Inuyasha se habia levantado, lo cual soprendio a su hermano Sesshomaru.

-¡Ha! Creiste que me ganarias tan facil, ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Peeleaa!- Era increible ver levantarse a Inuyasha.

_**Inuyasha se avalanzo contra Sesshomaru tratando de atacarlo con sus garras, pero este lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, fue derriba una vez mas Inuyasha, quise acercarmele pero gritandome me lo prohibio, una vez mas fue derribado Inuyasha. Una extraña luz nos envolvio a todos, de repente aparecimos en un extraño lugar, mi cuerpo no podia moverse, pude divisar a Inuyasha a lo lejos, estaba con una mujer que el llamo de una manera particular –Madre- Dijo Inuyasha al verla.**_

_**Era mi madre la que se encontraba frente de mi ojos, pero porque si ella hacia tiempo habia muerto, era imposible, pero estaba ahí, era ella, como podia ser, cuidadosamente me hacerque a ella, no podia entender poque se encontraba alli, pero al hablarme me explico lo sucedido, fue inevitable abrazarla, depues de todo era el alma de mi madre, podia recordar las cosas de cuando era un niño, su sufrimiento cada vez que preguntaba porque me llamaban monstruo, las lagrimas que derramaba.**_

_**Poco a poco Inuyasha cerro sus ojos, la mujer lo estaba absorviendo y lo peor era que al mirar hacia el agua que se encontraba en ese lugar extraño el reflejo de esa mujer que supuestamente decia ser su madre no existia. Por mas que quisiera gritarle a Inuyasha, gritarle para avisarle que esa no era su madre, mi cuerpo no se podia mover, estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos.**_

-Señorita Aome, Señorita Aome, no se preocupe yo la liberare-De repente habia aparecido la pulga Mioga el sirviente de inuyasha, el cual chupo de mi sangre y al fin pude moverme.

-Hay que salvar a Inuyasha, de prisa-Dije sin pensar, pero tuve que hacerlo ya que no sabia como-

-Recuerda Inuyasha, recuaerda hijo mio-Decia la mujer que era supuesta madre de Inuyasha, mientras lo absorvia mas y mas.

-Madre, no puedo respirar-Respondia a mi madre, me faltaba el aire-¿Qué debo recordar?-Respondi a mi madre.

-Donde se encuntra la entrada a la verdadera tumba de tu padre-Me dijo, trate de responde rlo mas rapido posible pero sentia que me ahofaba mas y mas.

-En, en la perla negra-Respondi sencillamente.

-¿Cuál perla? Dime lo hijo mio-Me pregunto mi madre.

-L… La que se encuntar en mi ojo derecho-Dije ya casi sin que em quedara una gota de aire-

-(Con que ahí se encuntra)-Pense Sesshomaru-Jaken, tare el Baculo-Escuche decir al hermano de Inuyasha a lo lejos, mientras intentaba salvar a Inuyasha.

-Mira, Mioga, el reflejo de la mujer en agua, tal vez si lo desasemos, Inuyasha se salve-Dije mientras me hacercaba a destruir ese reflejo.

-Buena idea, señorita Aome-Me dijo la pulga saltando encima de mi hombro.

_**Pude desacer el reflejo, de inmediato Inuyasha fue liberado de la mujer, me hacerque hasta el, lo cual lo soprendio y en ese instante que Inuyasha sabia lo que hizo Sesshomaru, engañarlo con esa mujer, para hacerle creer que era su madre quiso atarcarlo, pero su hermano Sesshomaru hizo un poder que logro sacar algo del ojo derecho de Inuyasha, era la famosa perla negra, la cual era una entrada a la tumba de su padre.**_

_**-**_Vamonos ya, Jaken-Dijo Sesshomaru dandose la vuelta mientars con el Baculo que tenia su sirviente golpearon la perla y abrieron la entrada.

-Tu Aome, quedate aquí, ire yo solo-Me dijo Inuyasha cuando yo ya estba entrando por la entrada que porposiono la perla.

-¿¡Que esperas vamonos!?-¡Eh! Fue lo unico que dijo Inuyasha llendo detrás mio.

_**Ahí estabamos en la tumba de su padre, era un lugar inmenso, fuimos a parar encima de un especie de pajaro volador, me soprendi al ver los huesos de un dmonio gigantesco con una gran armadura –Es el General bestia, el apdre del amo Inuyasha- Dijo la pulga, pero era demasiado soprendente, enseguida pude saber que esa era su forma normal, por eso ese**_

_**tamaño.**_

-(Padre) Agarrate fuerte Aome-Me dijo Inuyasha al moemento de subirme a su espalda y saltar encima de los restos de su padre.

-¿Inuyasha?-Pregunte, mientras me aferraba a el.

-¡Keh!-Solo respondio, tenia ganas de mandarlo al suelo, pero eso luego ocurriria.

-Sesshomaru, de seguro esta dentro ¿Verdad?-Pregunte, al momento de estar ya encima de los restos de su padre.

_**Mientras Sesshoamru el hemano de Inuyas ya se encontraba en lo que seria el estomago de su padre con la espada en ese lugar, pero esta estaba protegida con un campo de fuerza, al momento que Sesshomaru quiso tocarlo lo pudo ya que fue rechazado. Inuyasha llego con Aome en su espalda disfrutando de que su hermano no podia apoderarse de la espada, Sesshomaru ensegui se hacecon a darle un puñetazo, que Inuyasha esquibo, luego bajo a Aome.**_

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Maldito Sesshomaru!-Dijo Inuyasha mirandolo y luego mirando la espada que se veia bastante vieja.

-¡Ja! Tu te atreves a profanar la tumba de nuestro padre insolente-Dijo el hermano de Inuyasha, yo me pregunte que dercho tenia reclamarle si el hacia lo mismo.

-Amo Inuyasha, el señor Sesshoamru no pudo tocar la espada por que le rechazo, eso quiere decir que esta echa para usted, era como me lo suponia-Dijo la pulga Mioga que se encontraba en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-¡Ha! De que me sirve una vieja espada como esa-Dijo Inuyasha burlonamente.

-No se irrespetuso amo Inuyasha-Dijo la pulga.

-Tu callate, pulga cobarde-Dijo Inuyasha luego lanzo un ¡Ha!.

-Inuyasha, si tu logas sacar la espada de ese campo de energia, lastimarias mucho el orgullo de Sesshomaru-Le dije estando a su lado y tocando su hombro, lo cual me soprendio y lo sorprendio.

-¡Ha! Eso no suena nada mal Aome-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo de lado y hacercandose a la espada.

_**Fui a intentar sacar esa espada, solo para tener el placer de lastimar el orgullo de Sesshomaru como me dijo Aome. El campo de enegia que protegia la espada me acepto perfectamente, pude tocar esa vieja espada, pero al momento de intentar sacarla me fue imposible.**_

_**-**_¡Eh! Pero como es posible-Dije viendo como Inuyasha no podia sacar aquella espada.

-Con que yo si podia sacrla, ¡eh! Puelga mentirosa-Dijo Inuyasha aplastando a la pulga.

-Era de saberse, que un mediodemonio como vos no podria hacerse de esa poderosa espada-Dijo Sesshomaru, haciendo enojar a Inuyasha.

-Mira quien lo dice, tu nisiquiera pudiste pasar el campo-Dijo Inuyasha tratando de atarcar a Sesshomaru el cual le lanzo veneno con su ataque.

_**Me arrime en donde se encontraba la espada, solo me aleje del veneno, mientras Inuyasha y Sesshomaru peeleaban, si tan solo pudiera tener mis flechas, pero no era posible. Inuyasha fue atacado y derribado por su hermano, antes de que Sesshoaru lo matara quise correr hasa el para poder ayudarle como sea, mi mano se pozo en la espada sin querer y al cerrarla esta salio dejando soprendido a Inuyasha y Sesshoamru el cual se dispusos a atacarme con su veneno, fui totalmente tapada por este, pero la espada fue la que me protegio, pude escuchar la voz de Inuyasha reclamandole a su hermano Sesshoamaru por atacarme.**_

_**Senti mucha bronca al ver esa manera en la que Sesshoamru ataco a Aome, la habia matado realmente, no podia saberlo pero Sesshoamru me las pagaria, lo empeze a atacar y solo esquivaba mis ataques, seguia con su veneno, en un momento vi a Aome libarandose de ese veneno, pude notar que la espada la protegio, ella me la lanzo y me dispuse a atacar a Sesshomaru, pero este lanzo mas de su veneno y subio hacia arriba, lo segui al momento de subir a Aome a mi espalda.**_

-Aome ¿Te encuentras bien?-No yo sabia el porque de mi pregunta hacia a Aome.

-Si ¿Y tu?-Dije mirandolo a esos profundos ojos.

-De maravilla-Dijo Inuyasha mientras mirabamos ambos hacia Sesshomaru que estaba en su verdadera forma.

-Inuyasha-Lo llame, si moriamos nesesitaba preguntarle algo.

-¡Keh!-Me redpondio como si estuviera molesto.

-Sientate, tu siempre en mismo a la hoar de responder, estamos a punto de morir y tu respondiendome de esa manera-Dije gritando enojado y con algo de lagrimas.

-¡Eh! ¡Hey! No llores, nadie va a morir, yo… yo te protegere y ahora no llores mas y no dudes de mi, mujer-Me dijo y en ese momento pare mis lagrimas.

_**En ese momento pude sentir a colmillo de acero latir, latia y latia, salte para atacar a Sesshoamru y esta se transformo cortando su brazo izquierdo, realmente se veia fantastica la espada, ya no estaba ocsidada, pude lastimar a Sesshoamaru y cortar su brazo, luego de eso guarde la espada y Sesshoamaru se largo.**_

_**Era fantastico la espada que le dejo el padre de Inuyasha a Sesshoamru, este se fue y nosotrso volvimos, Inuyasha me pregunto que era lo que le queria preguntar pero no repondi, algo me decia que apartir de ahora no me separaria nunca de Inuyasha y ademas, podia sentir que el no mato a Kykio, el era mejor que ninguno, era Inuyasha.**_


	7. ¿Y la perla?

-Que me respondas ¿Dónde está la perla?-Exclamaba Inuyasha, mientras yo caminaba como si nada.

-Ni lo sueñes, aparte yo no sé dónde está-Dije siguiendo mi camino.

-¡Ha! Mujer mentirosa, claro que lo sabes y me vas a decir por la buenas o malas-Me dijo agarrándome del brazo, pero no era como antes, esta vez fue un agarre suave.

-¿¡A quien le llamas mentirosa!?-Respondí con una mirada amenazante, soltándome de su agarre-¡Siéntate!-Con eso termine y seguí caminando.

-No debería de ser tan grosero con su mujer, amo Inuyasha- Dijo la pulga, que la tenía que con eso, antes de ser aplastado por Inuyasha se subió a mi hombro.

-Con que mujer, no anciano Mioga-Dije fulminándole con la mirada y aplastarlo-Lo cual Inuyasha miro sorprendido y se adelantó a caminar a lado mío.

-¡Ha! Eso te lo mereces, pulga insolente-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo de lado y haciendo como si nada.

-Así… ¡Siéntate! Eso también te lo mereces, camina rápido que tengo hambre y quiero encontrar refugio cuanto antes-Dije seria, mientras Inuyasha trataba de reincorporarse.

_**Luego de volver de la tumba del padre de Inuyasha, todo parecía haber cambiado pero Inuyasha salto con lo de la perla, me molesto casi todo el camino y en nuestros diálogos la pulga Mioga decía a Inuyasha que no tratara así a su mujer ósea yo, pero eso no era así, Inuyasha me había secuestrado y fue grosero al principio, pero todo este tiempo cuido de mí, pero sería su mujer por eso me secuestro en realidad, quería que sea su mujer, no podía creer eso, pero sería así.**_

_**Realmente tenía hambre y me sentía muy cansada, además sin que supiera Inuyasha sentí dolor en las heridas que me hice la primera vez que Sesshomaru nos atacó, no se lo iba a decir por qué no quería me cargara, ya que yo sabía que sus heridas todavía no había sanado y estaba enojada por su actitud.**_

_**-**_Anciano Mioga ¡Eh! ¿Dónde está?- Es pulga había desaparecido.

-Esa pulga se esfumo, que cobarde que es-Se quejó Inuyasha.

-¿¡Tú que se supone que haces a mi lado!?-Dije aun enojada con Inuyasha.

-¡Feh!-Dijo mirando a un lado con sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

-¡Eres un grosero! ¡Inuyasha!-Dije mirando a un lado.

-¡Keh! Un repugnante olor a sangre-Podía olerlo no muy lejos de donde caminábamos con Aome.

-¿Sangre? ¿Hacia dónde?-Pregunte., en ese momento Inuyasha estaba tratando de subirme a su espalda pero al tocarme el brazo sentí dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Aome-Dije preocupado a Aome, no entendía por qué pero solo pregunte.

-Es solo que, cuando nos atacó Sesshomaru me había lastimado y nos sano todavía-Dije en el momento que intentaba ver mi herida.

-¡Grrrr! (Maldito Sesshomaru)-Pensé gruñendo, sin saber por qué.

-No, no es nada Inuyasha, debemos ir a averiguar que ocurre-Dije tratando yo esta vez de hace que no pasó nada.

-Segura, me lo dices en serio mujer-Me dijo alzando una ceja, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

-Sí, tu solo guíame donde hay sangre ¡Inuyasha! ¡Rápido!-Dije, el solo se me quedo mirando y luego se posiciono para que me suba a su espalda.

-¡Feh! Ni loco te dejo caminar, no vaya a ser que te mueras por el camino, sube Aome-Me dijo, sus palabras me hicieron sonreír mientras ya estaba arriba a de su espalda.

-Sujétate y no te sueltes Aome o te soltare-Dije, realmente no iba a soltarla.

**Inuyasha corrió impulsándose por los árboles para aumentar la velocidad, me sujetaba bastante bien, pude saber que nunca me soltaría, me aferra más a él y el me aferro más a él, cuando paro pude ver un poco por el aire una aldea que había sido incendiada, había bastantes personas que permanecían muertas, eso era el olor a sangre que sintió Inuyasha. Buscando sobrevivientes pude encontrar a un hombre que permanecía aplastado, llame a Inuyasha el cual lo libero.**

-Espero te encuentres bien ahora, tus heridas están sanadas por suerte-Dije a aquel hombre sonriéndole y con un Inuyasha gruñendo por lo bajo, pero porque seria.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita sacerdotisa-Dijo aquel hombre, tratando de levantarse.

-Y dime, quien hizo toda esta desgracia-Trate de ayudar al hombre, pero por alguna extraña razón Inuyasha no me lo permitió y lo levanto él.

-Fue… fue una silueta de mandril Señorita-Eso me dejo helada.

-(¿Una silueta de mandril?)¿Seguro?-Dije, pero inmediatamente pude ver a Aome que se había quedado helada-¡Aome! ¡Oye! Aome ¿Qué te ocurre?-Trate de hacerla reaccionar, pero se desmayó luego de mirarme con los ojos casi en lágrimas.

_**El hombre de la aldea se había ido, ya que no pertenecía aquella aldea y yo me aleje con Aome aun inconsciente a otro lugar, ya que no había nada que hacer y me mataba el olor a sangre. Me ocupe de prender una fogata y me saque mi chaqueta para cubrirla, pero también la sostuve entre mis brazos, nunca me había sentido tan bien.**_

_**Podía verlo a él, ese bandido que me dejo años atrás con Kikyo, el tiempo que estuve a su lado acostumbraba a llevar una especie de piel de mandril la cual por alguna razón me asustaba, mi pensamiento de que el alguna vez volviera estaba como haciéndose realidad, pero de que le serviría atacar una pobre aldea, para atraerme hacia él y quedarse con la perla, la perla que nadie sabía que yo queme hace tiempo por el miedo a ser asesinada por esa joya.**_

_**No entendía la razón, seria esa… hundida en mis pensamientos me desmaye y soñé con cada uno de ellos, me atormentaba en sueños, pero de repente me sentí tan cálida, podía sentir que me rodeaba algo muy cálido, era conocido pero no podía saber en ese momento que era, de apoco empecé a abrir mis ojos y ahí lo vi a Inuyasha, ese Inuyasha que creían un asesino, pero yo sé, yo empezaba a saber que él no era culpable de nada, quería la perla, pero yo sé que ya la olvidaría.**_

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha…-Llame y me miro entreabriendo los ojos.

-¡Keh!-Me dijo simplemente, mientras trataba de soltarme pero no se lo permití.

-Sé que quieres la perla, pero ya hace tiempo que la desaparecí, ya no existe y si quieres abrazarme… no me molesta-Dije al fin aferrando a su camisa.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo que ya no existe? Mientes, ya me la darás tarde o temprano-Me dijo furioso y soltándome bruscamente.

-¡Ah! Solo eres un interesado ¡Siéntate! Eres un idiota, la perla no existe y si me mataras como a Kikyo, hazlo, solo hazlo, pero la perla no existe, solo un día se quemó en mis manos, no comprendo la razón, pero así ocurrió, ¡Siéntate!-Dije esta vez yo enojada, diciendo la verdad mientras me perdía en ese oscuro bosque.


	8. El extraño pozo

_**Por más que intentara encontrar a esa humana que se atrevió a irse en medio de la noche por este bosque –Tú tuviste la culpa- Mientras me decía una vocecita que sería mi conciencia, su aroma me llevaba a un lugar y ahí terminaba pero como sería posible –Tú tuviste la culpa- otra vez la vos de la culpa.**_

_**Esta situación me tenía bastante irritado, como haría para ubicarla, tanto me importaba, quería decirle lo cuanto, lo poco que me importaba la perla, solo quería encontrarla, pero no lo podía hacer, donde se encontraría, ya no me importaba esa maldita perla, además quería decirle que yo no ante a esa sacerdotisa, como de verdad extrañaba a Aome.**_

_**Caminando como alma lleva el diablo por esa oscuridad que por el momento me importaba muy poco sentí como me derrumbaba, estaba cayendo por un pozo claramente. Cuando caía intente gritar por ayuda de Inuyasha, sería el único que me rescataría, alguien mas no lo haría, la entrada se tapó y por más que intente gritar sé que él no me escucharía, llegue a pensar que me dejaría morir en ese lugar, un resplandor salió de la nada, pero no podía saber de dónde, gracias a eso pude ver que había un túnel y empecé caminar y caminar.**_

_**No daba más, este túnel parecía hacerme caminar en círculos, dios tenía hambre y frio, sentí que me quedaría sin aire en este lugar, cada vez me sentía peor, tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a Inuyasha y poder decirle lo que realmente pienso de su persona.**_

_**-**_¡Aome!, ¡Aome ¿Dónde te metiste-Por más que gritara ella no aparecía.

-Amo Inuyasha, tal vez la hizo enojar demasiado a su mujer-De la nada apareció el anciano Mioga, como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres? Pulga cobarde-Dije tratando de aplastarla, pero lo hice.

-Solo ayudarle, amo Inuyasha-Me dijo luego de recuperarse y saltar a mi hombro.

-¡Ha! ¿¡De qué manera!? ¡Si solo sirves para huir!-Exclame, diciendo la verdad.

-No sea así amo Inuyasha, dígame hasta donde llego el rastro de la señorita Aome-Me dijo el anciano Mioga, yo fui hasta donde me llevo el aroma de Aome-Hasta aquí, anciano Mioga ¿Por qué?-Pregunte, pretendiendo que el sabría donde se encontraba Aome.

-MmmH… hace días pase por una aldea cercana y oí rumores de que las jovencitas eran tragadas por la tierra por días y luego encontraban sus huesos, muchos aseguran que las atrapa un gran gusano demonio que vive bajo la tierra, haciéndolas caer en un pozo, que en realidad es su boca, también tengo entendido que ese gusano las ilumina por una luz y a medida que las jovencitas van caminando van durmiéndose y así devoran su carne-Tan solo empecé a hablar y el amo Inuyasha ya estaba desenvainando colmillo de acero para cavar un hoyó en la tierra.

-Sal gusano infeliz, ¡colmillo de acerooo!-Todo lo hice rápidamente, no iba a permitir que Aome sea devorada por un gusano inmundo.

_**Podía sentir demasiado sueño, la luz se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, entre mis sueño sentía temblores, quería despertar pero no podía, sentía húmedo a mi alrededor, quería ver pero no podía, dios extrañaba a Inuyasha, acaso no lo vería mas, quería verlo una vez más.**_

_**De pronto sentí una brisa cálida y como me caía, un fuerte estruendo se hoyo también, esta vez no quería despertar, podía sentir que caía y si despertaba vería mi muerte, pero ahí estaba entre algo cálido, esa calidez que deseaba tanto.**_

_**Desenvaine mi espada y al causar un terremoto con colmillo de acero en la tierra ese gusano salió de su escondite, el anciano mioga dijo que corte su cabeza, que así lo mataría y así lo hice, el gusano voló por los aires y nada del quedo, Aome voló por los aires y yo alcance a recibirla en mis brazos.**_

_**Luego de que el anciano Mioga chupo de su sangre para despertarla y ella lentamente despertó, enseguida su mirada se pozo en mí y me sentí aliviado, algo dormía seguía así que todo el camino que hice para llevarla a un lugar seguro fue con ella entre mis brazos y algo dormida mirándome por momentos haciendo que me pusiera rojo.**_

-Al fin despierta señorita Aome-Me dijo el anciano Mioga que saltaba hasta mi hombro, no muy lejos pude ver a Inuyasha a lado de una fogata donde se asaban unos pescados-(Inuyasha, si viniste a rescatarme)-Dije en mis pensamientos sentándome a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Aome?-Pregunte, con solo ver que se sentara a mi lado me latía el corazón muy fuerte.

-Si ¿Puedo Inuyasha?-Pregunte no sé por qué.

-¡Feh! Pues claro es para ti-Como no iba a poder, mujer tonta.

-Gracias, Inuyasha-Dije comiendo gustosa… ¿Y dime que me paso?-Pregunte, ya que recuerdo haberme caído en un pozo donde apareció una luz y la seguí caminando por un túnel y luego ya no recuerdo casi nada.

-Este que… mejor sigue comiendo-De ninguna manera le iba a mencionar lo del gusano pero Mioga si lo dijo.

-Dígaselo amo Inuyasha, usted fue engañada por un gusano monstruo que vive bajo la tierra, le hace creer a las jovencitas que caen a un pozo pero es su boca y básicamente iluminan su cuerpo lo suficiente para hacerlas caminar hasta su estómago y devorar su carne-Dijo esa pulga insolente.

-Eres una pulga muy insolente, como se te ocurre-Retaba a la pulga mientras Aome terminaba de vomitar.

-Tu, tu planeabas ocultármelo, eres un idiota Inuyasha ¡Siéntate! ¡Sientateee!-Dije caminando en el casi amanecer hasta un rio, necesitaba darme un baño.

-Ni se te ocurra espiarme ¡Inuyasha!, sé muy bien que andas cerca-Dije gritando hacia atrás, sabiendo claramente que él estaba cerca.

-De todos modos sería más agradable estar dentro de ese gusano monstro-Dije como un tonto, sin ya poder tapar mis palabras.

-¡Siéntate!-En ese momento lo senté y el callo delante mío viéndome por completa-¡Tontooo! ¡Sientateee!-Dije, luego a unos metros me estaba vistiendo fuera de su vista.

_**Mientras me bañaba note algo extraño en mi brazo, justo donde tenía me vieja herida desde aquel ataque del hermano de Inuyasha, mi brazo parecía estar bien, pero al estar dentro desde estar dentro gusano pareció estar abriéndose.**_

_**Seguía caminando lejos de Inuyasha, al parecer el anciano Mioga volvió a irse como era de costumbre, mi herida me mataba, cada vez más parecía abrirse y sentía un inmenso calor en ella, ahí me desplome e Inuyasha se acercó de inmediato hacia mí para socorrerme y cuando toque mi brazo ahí estaba, tan brillante y rosada como siempre, la perla de Shikon.**_


	9. Completa y destruida

_**La perla de Shikon salió de mi brazo, siempre estuvo en ese lugar, quien lo diría, pero esta se quemó en mis manos de manera mágica, como podía explicar esto, seguro Inuyasha se enojaría con migo, pero de verdad me importaba tanto que se enojara con migo.**_

_**Cuando Inuyasha llego a mi lado nada dijo, pude llegar a pensar que me mataría y luego se llevaría la perla, pero hizo caso omiso a ella, me levanto casi olvidándose de ella y me acomodo frente de él y se puso a revisar mi brazo que se veía bastante mal.**_

-Inuyasha-Lo llame buscando sus ojos.

-¡Keh! No te muevas tanto, tonta-Me dijo suavemente.

-Debería recoger la perla ¿No crees?-Dije sencillamente, deje de pensar que me mataría y huiría con la perla.

-Yo… yo no la quiero tocar, hazlo tu Aome-Dije a Aome. Como era posible que en su brazo estuviera la perla, ella dijo que se quemó en sus manos, pero como aparecía en su brazo.

-Está bien, Inuyasha-Dije levantándome con su ayuda sin pedírsela.

-(¡Ha! ¿Qué significa esto?)-Porque la perla seguía estando en este mundo en realidad me intentaba preguntar y por qué en el brazo de Aome.

-¿¡Que es lo que está pasando!?-Me pregunte en voz alta, como si alguien me lo fuera a responder.

-¡Feh! Tal vez no se quemó en tus manos ¿¡No lo crees!?-Eso era seguro, quemarse en sus manos, solo suponía que no fue tan así.

-Es que, es demasiado raro, se pudo fusionar a mí de alguna manera… (Dándome la impresión de que se quemó de la nada sin hacerme el menor daño) Onigumo-Dije eso último en un momento, quedándome helada.

-¡Keh! Aome, Aome… ¿oye que te pasa?, Aome respóndeme-Dije pasando una mano delante de su cara que verdaderamente era de espanto y nada no me respondía y simplemente lagrimas empezaron a caer por su cara.

-(¿Sería posible que Onigumo siguiera vivo… pero?-En días de mucho frio donde la nieva caiga exitosa, el acostumbraba a llevar una piel de mandril, esa piel me daba escalofríos, era como si le perteneciera al mismo demonio. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, a lo lejos escuchaba a Inuyasha llamándome y mis lágrimas solo caían.

-¡Feh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aome respóndeme!-Por más que gritase sus lágrimas caían y no lo soportaba, parecía estar soñando despierta.

-Inu… Inu…-Decía, sin poder completar el nombre, estaba cerca de decirlo completo y volver a la realidad cuando.

-¡Aome, agáchate!-Grite a Aome que seguía en su especie de sueño, aunque dijo apenas mi nombre. Alcance a dar su cabeza casi al suelo, mientras un cuervo demonio se hacía con la perla.

**Verdaderamente fui una tonta, alcance a reaccionar cuando Inuyasha agacho mi cabeza y pude observar como un cuervo demonio se hacía con la perla y volaba lejos, Inuyasha no pensó supongo y enseguida volaba por el aire con migo en su espalda, en el aire desenvaino su espada **_–¡Colmillo de acero!-_**Dijo agitando su espada y rasgando apenas al cuervo que se alejaba, acelero su corrida con su colmillo de acero en una mano y con su otra mano me sostenía bastante bien.**

**Inuyasha corría mas rápido y pudo al fin alcanzar al cuervo que se estaba tragando por completa la perla, de repente Inuyasha guardo su espada y bajo al suelo, en ese pedacito había un arco con flechas, entonces lo comprendí, me baje de él y recogí todo y de nuevo estaba en su espalda más rápido que antes el corría ya que me podía sostener con sus dos manos y no dude lance flecha tras flecha, pero el cuervo ya casi no estaba a nuestro alcance.**

**Ya parecía imposible seguirle el vuelo a ese maldito cuervo, Aome era una experta sin duda lanzando flechas, pero ya casi no estábamos ni cerca y creo que no podía aumentar más la velocidad, podía Aome caerse de mí y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.**

**El cuervo se tragó por completa de la perla y si la digería estaríamos perdidos, en un momento paro y me supuse para que, un niño de una aldea tomo por su pico y de seguro planeaba hacerlo su comida, en ese momento Aome lanzo más que nunca sus flechas pero todo seguía igual.**

**Como podía impedir que ese cuervo demonio devorara a ese inocente niño, pedí a Inuyasha que me bajara después de intento fallidos con mis flechas y le dije que siguiera al cuervo él solo, justo estaba cerca de un rio y Inuyasha sin mí en la espalda pudo alcanzar al cuervo y destrozar su pata, el niño antes de caer fue salvado por Inuyasha y milagrosamente quedo una de sus patas en la ropa de este niño, la ate a mi última flecha, sabía que al regenerarse iría justo al cuervo sí que lograra esquivarla y así paso, pero todo empeoro.**

-¿¡Que dijiste!? ¿¡Respóndeme!? ¿¡Cómo fue posible!?-Se veía realmente enojado Inuyasha con migo, pero como no estarlo.

-Si fue así, tal vez son millones, no lo sé exactamente-Dije con la cabeza baja, tratando de hacerle entender algo que ni yo entendía.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Maldita se! ¿¡Que haremos ahora!?-Decía más enojado Inuyasha que me llego a dar miedo.

-¡Huh!-De repente sentí una presencia.

-¿¡Que paso ahora!?-Dijo Inuyasha siguiendo mi paso.

-Mira, es un fragmento, creo que no será difícil encontrarlos Inuyasha, puedo sentir su presencia… pero… pero… (¿Por qué no pude sentir la perla completa en mi brazo?)-Pensé, como era posible, no entendía nada de nada, la perla la partí tal vez en millones de pedazos que serían utilizados por quien sabe cuántos demonios malignos y ahora si podía sentir la presencia de casi la perla… ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

-Keh ¿¡Cómo no la sentiste en tu brazo!?-Dijo Inuyasha tratando de entender.

-No lo sé, pero esto es muy extraño… creo que debería empezar a buscar cada fragmento (Era hora de separarme de Inuyasha…)-Pensé, sintiendo de pronto un vacío y algo cargándome.

-¡Ha! Ni lo sueñes mujer, eres mi prisionera y por lo tanto eres mi responsabilidad-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo de lado, de pronto mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.- ¿Hacia dónde… Aome?-Me dijo naturalmente. De verdad al ser su prisionera me convertía en su responsabilidad, creo que sí, lo único que quería a cambio de mi libertad era la perla y ahora no la teníamos, solo un fragmento, por lo tanto era su responsabilidad… pero sería realmente ese el propósito.

-(Inuyasha… no te creo ni una solo palabra)-Pensé mientras me llevaba por los aires y daba una sonrisa que él no notaria.


	10. El pequeño Shippo

-¡Te lo dije varias veces! Es por allá, Inuyasha-Realmente me hizo enfadar todo el camino, todo un día y medio buscando fragmentos y nada.

-¡Ha! Como si fuera a hacerle caso a una mujer-Dijo altanero dándose la vuelta.

-¡Siéntate! ¡Y te digo que es por allá!-Dije siguiendo mi camino.

-¿¡Por qué rayos siempre te aprovechas de mí!?-Dijo en tono suave.

-¡Tú eres el aprovechado! ¡Yo soy la única que los detecta y si digo que es en el cielo es en el cielo, tonto!-Dije casi sin aire.

-Tanto tiempo, Amo Inuyasha-Dijo una voz conocida que de pronto era aplastada por la mano de Inuyasha.

-Mioga-Sama-Dije ya fría de tanta rabia que me hizo nacer Inuyasha.

-¡Feh! De seguro anduviste ocultándote como siempre, pulga cobarde-Dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Ejemm! Amo Inuyasha ¿Cómo siguen las cosas con su mujer-Dijo en tono pícaro la pulga.

-¡Eh! ¿¡De que hablas!?-Dijo Inuyasha con los ojos en llamas y yo mientras evitaba sonrojarme.

-¿¡Cual mujer!?-Exclame y pregunte, tratando de no pensar que hablaba de mí.

-Pues usted señorita Aome-Se atrevió a decir la pulga que nuevamente era aplastada por la mano de Inuyasha.

-Anciano Mioga, que no es mi mujer-Dijo Inuyasha haciéndose el indiferente.

-Vamos Amo Inuyasha, no finja-Dijo más picaron Mioga-Sama.

-¡Ha! Aparte quien querría por mujer a Aome, ni siquiera lo parece, es demasiado grosera-Dicho eso Inuyasha, se dio cuenta que metió la pata con migo.

-¡Eres un tontooo! ¡Y no me sigas!-Dijo Aome, casi envuelta en llamas y alejándose, trate de no darme cuenta de que las palabras que dije no las tenía que a ver dicho.

**Antes que pudiera darme cuenta ya Aome se había alejado, como podía ser tan rápida, más rápida que yo, por más que la busque no la encontré.**

**Camine a paso rápido, queriéndome alejar lo suficiente de Inuyasha para no hacer un oyó en la tierra con él.**

**Como pude corrí y corrí, oí que unos sujetos buscaban los fragmentos de la perla de shikon, si lograba obtenerlos podría hacerme más fuerte y vengar la muerte de mi querido padre.**

**Camine un poco más y pude sentir varios fragmento de la perla de Shikon, empecé a aumentar mi paso y ahí lo vi, un enorme Youkai que perseguí a un pobre niño zorro… además ese Youkai llevaba demasiado fragmentos en su cuello, de un solo tiro lograría vencerlo.**

-¡Corre pequeño!-Grite a ese zorrito que a pesar de ser un Youkai era inofensivo, podía percibirlo.

-¡Eh! ¿Tú quién eres?-Me dijo corriendo el zorrito.

-Tu solo corre –Shukk-Ahí fue cuando lance mi flecha y derribe al Youkai. Nada del quedo, solos los fragmentos… antes de poder recogerlos el zorrito los arrebato y se fue corriendo, con sus trucos de zorro mágico, pero los conocía perfectamente de mí no escaparía.

**Luego de seguirlo lo alcance, había distancia entre ambos, pero trate de ganarme su confianza.**

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunte cálidamente regalándole una sonrisa-Un pequeño como tu debería estar con sus padres y no recolectando esos fragmentos-Dije, pero su mirada se volvió triste y sus ojos vidriosos.

-Me… me llamo Shippo-Dijo tratando de no llorar, pero no logro mucho. Me acerque hasta el cuidadosamente y se entregó a que lo cobijara entre mis brazos, en eso llego Inuyasha-Yo soy Aome, no temas pequeño Shippo-Y ahí estaba Inuyasha parada frente a mi sin entender.

-¿Entonces dices que tus padre fue asesinado por esos hermanos que dices?-Dijo Aome a ese pequeño enano zorrito, tan delicadamente que sentí envidia.

-Sí, ahí fue cuando le quitaron los fragmentos que él había reunido-Me respondió a mi pregunta dulcemente el pequeño Shippo, mientras tenia a lo lejos a un indiferente Inuyasha.

-Ya entiendo, pero tú eres muy pequeño para andar haciendo estas cosas, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-Dije simplemente.

-¡No! Yo me hare cargo, con esos fragmentos seré muy fuerte-Dijo decido el zorrito.

-¡Ha! Tu solito enano, solo eres un debilucho-Dijo burlonamente Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!... ¡Siéntate!-Dije enojada.

-¡Ah! Eso crees… Toma esto…-Ese pequeño zorrito atrapo con uno de sus trucos la mano de Inuyasha al suelo y este no podía moverse.

-¡Hey! Enano, me las pagaras, ya vas a ver cuándo te agarre y te de tu merecido-Dijo exaltado como un pequeño niño Inuyasha.

-Amo Inuyasha, se dejó engañar con un simple truco-Apareció diciendo eso de repente la pulga Mioga, mientras Shippo huía con los fragmentos.

-¡Hey! Shippo, vuelve no vallas tu solo-Dije corriendo tras él.

-¡No me dejéis aquí! ¡Maldición! ¡Enano tramposo!-Maldito enano, como haría para liberarme de este maldito truco, ya vera cuando le agarre.

**Seguí corriendo tras Shippo, cuando lo alcance ahí vi a un Youkai que intentaba atacarle, todas mis flechas la esquivo y solo pensaba en proteger a Shippo, que podría hacer, en ese momento di en el blanco, atravesé a ese Youkai, uno de los conocidos hermanos relámpago.**

**No me quedaban más flechas y solo grite **_–Corre Shippo, ve a por Inuyasha-_**Shippo salió corriendo, mientras quedaba cautiva de ese horripilante Youkai.**

**No sabía qué hacer, como haría para salvar a Aome, ella fue tan buena con migo y solo la abandonaba haciéndole caso a sus palabras, corrí lo más que pude para ir a decirle a ese sujeto llamado Inuyasha que Aome había sido secuestrada, el seguro la rescataría.**

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!-Podía ver corriendo a toda prisa a ese mocoso.

-Suéltame para que pueda darte tu merecido-Dije enojado verdaderamente, pero donde estaba Aome-¡Oye! ¿Y Aome?-Pregunte extrañado.

-Solo dime si las rescataras-Me dijo, sin entender que ocurría.

-¿De qué hablas-Dije solamente.

-¿Solo dímelo? ¡Rescataras a Aome!-Como que rescatar a Aome, no entendía.

-Sí, solo suéltame y explícame-Dije tratando de calmarme.

**Luego de que ese enano me soltara y me explicara lo sucedido, solamente lo golpee y desesperado Salí a buscar a Aome, la rescataría a como dé lugar, con ese enano en mi hombre me dirigí hasta donde me guio zorrito llamado Shippo y no dude en ir lo más rápido posible, espero que Aome este a salvo.**

**Trate de resistirme a ser cargada por ese horripilante Youkai, será que Inuyasha venga por mí, podría ser posible eso o me pasaría lo que dijo este Youkai, me convertiría en el ingrediente para el tratamiento de su cabello, que sería lo que pasaría, Inuyasha ben por mi rogué, confió que lo harás dije.**


	11. Los hermanos relampago

-Tú ni creas que me vas a usar, para tu propósito-Dije, como haría para salir de aquel lugar sin convertirme en una poción para el cabello.

-Silencio, dicen que las mujeres jóvenes y bonitas son muy buenas para fortalecer el cabello, así que tú eres la indicada, te herviré y luego te untare en mi cabello y será tan bello como el de mi hermano Hiten-Dicho eso, creo que no tenía más posibilidades de salir con vida al menos que.

-¡Hay! Eres un ser repugnante, ya verás que no te saldrás con la tuya-Dije a los gritos.

-Silencio, no grites tan fuerte, si mi hermano te descubre él te devorara por completo-Dijo hablando despacio cuando la puerta del lugar fue derribada.

-Hermano Manten, pero que veo ahí, acaso es una mujer y los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon-Dijo aquel demonio que parecía más humano, el cual estaba acompañado de una mujer.

-Hermano Hiten... yo, veras los fragmentos-Dijo dudando ese repugnante demonio.

-De seguro te entretuviste con esta mujer y… y perdiste los valiosos fragmentos-Dijo Hiten a Manten, mientras de su mano salía una bola de energía calcinando a la mujer que los acompañaba.

-Vámonos, debemos recuperar esos fragmentos Manten, si no fueras mi hermano ya te hubiese eliminado-Dijo casi yéndose Hiten con Manten… la oportunidad perfecta para huir era pero…

-¡Oye! Que tratas de hacer-Ese maldito de Maten trataba de partirme en dos.

-Solo te matare para que no huyas de aquí, ya que serás parte de mi tratamiento de cabello-Dijo cuándo lo interrumpí.

-¡Así! ¡Pero si me matas, jamás tendrán los fragmentos de la Shikon!-Dije tratando de salvar mi vida.

-¿Cómo es eso?-Dijo su hermano Hiten sentándose a mi lado.

-De seguro conocen al gran Inuyasha, yo soy su mujer y los mataría si me llegara a pasar algo, pero si me cambian por los fragmentos que el posee-Dije, como si Inuyasha de verdad fuera a rescatarme, pero creo que si lo haría. En ese momento me sujeto de la ropa y me levanto en el aire.

-Creeré en lo que dices, pero si es un engaño, terminaras como ella, todo tu lindo rostro quedara negro-(Lo dice en serio) Pensé el aquel instante.

-¿Qué pasa Shippo? Tienes miedo-Dijo Inuyasha al pequeño zorrito, mientras corría a toda prisa.

-No yo quiero vengar la muerte de mi padre, pero quiero comprobar lo tan fuerte que puedes ser, ya que con la ayuda de los fragmentos ellos aumentan sus poderes-Me dijo ese enano mientras había parado de correr.

-¡Ha! Eso me da más ánimo para derrotarlos-Dije animadamente.

-Lo que me preocupa es que su mujer amo Inuyasha, realmente este bien-De la nada apareció la pulga Mioga.

-¡Que no es mi mujer! ¿Y tú donde andabas pulga cobarde?-Dije, me tenía enojado que diga todo el tiempo que Aome era mi mujer.

-Entonces no lo es ¿Inuyasha?-pregunto Shippo.

-¡Que no!... pero dime ¿Por qué que este realmente bien?-Pregunte, acordándome de sus palabras.

-Los hermanos relámpagos tiene fama de comerse a las jóvenes bonitas como su mujer amo Inuyasha-Dijo preocupándome.

-¡Hay! D lo más seguro es que ya se la tragaron, todo por mi culpa-Dijo en escándalo Shippo.

-¡Que no es mi mujer y Aome estar bien! Ya que no es una mujer bonita-Dijo Inuyasha, pero realmente no lo dijo enserio, en ese momento un rayo llego a donde se encontraban, salvándose a tiempo.

**Otro ataque recibí, cogiendo a Shippo y evitándolo, cuando desde el cielo pude ver a uno de esos hermanos.**

**-**¡Ha! Admito que no esperaba que los esquivaras tan fácil mis ataques-Dijo uno de esos hermanos-Tu debes de ser Inuyasha, no es así-

-Amo Inuyasha, él es el mayor su nombre es Hiten-Me dijo el anciano Mioga.

-¡Oye! Donde esta Aome-Salto diciendo Shippo.

-No se preocupen, ni un dedo nos emo comido, Manten tráela-Dijo, mientras su otro hermano venia en una nube trayendo a Aome.

-¡Inuyasha! (Si viniste)-Escuche a Aome decirme.

-¡Aome! (Bien, sigues con vida)-Pensé.

-Perfecto, ahora entrégame esos valiosos fragmento que llevas Inuyasha y te entregare a tu mujer-Dijo ese maldito demonio, dejándome sorprendido.

-¿¡Quien dijo que era mi mujer!? Ni creas que te daré los valiosos fragmentos-Dije enfadado.

-No importa, tú tienes esos valiosos fragmentos y eso basta, pero ella morirá-Dijo ese demonio a punto de lanzar una bola de energía hacia Aome.

-¡Ni creas que te dejare maldito!-Dijo Inuyasha, desenvainando su colmillo de acero preparado para atacar a Hiten.

**Inuyasha empezó a pelear con Hiten mientras Aome trataba de liberarse de Manten, lo cual le resultó imposible ya que la tenía con el tratamiento de cabello. Aome se liberó al fin cayendo de la extraña nube, mientras Inuyasha permanecía ocupado peleando contra Hiten y su espada relámpago, definitivamente no sobreviviría a esa caída, Inuyasha trato de llegar a ella, pero Shippo llego a tiempo.**

**Aome y Shippo corrían por sus vidas lejos de Manten mientras Inuyasha era lanzado por Hiten, ojala tuviera mi arco y flechas pensaba, la única que le quedaba era que todavía permanecía atravesando a Manten en la cara. Permanecieron ocultos Shippo y Aome, hasta que a ella se le ocurrió algo para sacarle la flecha.**

**Shippo se transformó en Aome quedándose desmayado, mientras Manten cayó en la trampa, Aome con todas sus fuerzas saco la flecha que atravesaba a Manten, pero este logro agarrar a Aome y estrujarle el cuello, Inuyasha vio la escena y por la distracción fue lanzado por Hiten, pero poseía su colmillo de acero aun.**

**Shippo ayudo a Aome y esta se liberó, Inuyasha continuo peleando, Aome tenía la flecha solo necesitaba un arco y Shippo se transformó en uno, Aome atravesó el pecho de Maten, Hiten vio la escena y se enojó, estuvo dispuesto a matar a Aome, pero Inuyasha no se lo dejo, luego Hiten se despidió de su ya muerto hermano, absorbiendo sus poderes.**

**Hiten e Inuyasha siguieron peleando. Colmillo de acero contra la espada relámpago, Hiten se volvió más fuerte ya que no solo absorbió la energía de su hermano si no que utilizaba sus fragmentos, siguió peleando con Inuyasha, hasta que Aome le aviso a Inuyasha de las cosas que llevaba en sus pies Hiten para poder volar, entonces Inuyasha guardo su espada y con las garras de acero dejo en tierra a Hiten, Inuyasha logro vencerle, pero no antes de que este atacara a Aome y Shippo.**

-Aome, reacciona, Aome escúchame-Dije sosteniéndola entre mis brazos.

-Inuyasha… ¿Y Shippo?-Pregunte entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

-¿Shippo? ¡Espera donde vas!-Dije confundido, viendo cómo se iba de mis brazos y se acercaba a Shippo y lo recogía entre sus brazos.

-Inuyasha, mira recoge aquello-Dije, ya que mientras estuve cautiva por Manten observe que llevaba la piel del padre de Shippo.

-¡Feh! Esto ¿Para qué?-Pregunte, peor enseguida me di cuenta del porqué.

-A… Aome ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto abriendo los ojos el pequeño Shippo.

-Sí, mira esto es tu padre no es así-Dije dulcemente, el solo se aferró a la piel de su padre.

-¡Ya te dije que te regrese!-Decía molestando Inuyasha.

-¿¡Pero por que no puede ir con ustedes!?-Pregunto Shippo.

-¡Sí! ¡Inuyasha! Shippo podría ser como nuestro hijo adoptivo-Dije solo para molestar a Inuyasha.

-¡Que! ¿¡Pero qué cosas dices!?-Dijo Inuyasha mirando a un lado.

-¡No sea así amo Inuyasha!-Salto diciendo la pulga, mientras era aplastado por Inuyasha.

-ya cállense, tú te regresas enano-Dijo Inuyasha de brazos cruzados.

-¿¡Pero por qué!?-Pregunto de nuevo Shippo cuando Inuyasha…

-¡Ya regrésate!-Dijo Inuyasha pegándole a Shippo.

-Aome, dile que ya no me moleste-Dijo llorando Shippo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Siéntate! Y Shippo viene con nosotros-Dije dejando a un Inuyasha en el suelo.


	12. Un estallido

**Todo parecía estar en paz luego de que el pequeño Shippo se había sumado a mi e Inuyasha, pero la paz fue interrumpida cuando Inuyasha empezó con su mal humor y para colmo parecía más niño que Shippo y no dude en sentarle como era la nueva costumbre que adopte, luego de eso se calmaba y seguía caminando junto a mí y Shippo como si nada, pero Shippo también se volvió terrible provocándole y otra vez terminaba en el suelo y caminando como si nada, otra vez Shippo lo provocaba y Inuyasha se la seguía, ya los dos me estaban mareando y ahí fue cuando estalle.**

– ¡No eres tonto Inuyasha!-Dijo Shippo. Pensé que por un momento se disculparía y veía la sonrisa conforme de Inuyasha pero no había terminado Shippo de hablar. – ¡Eres un retontote!-Se burló Shippo sacándole la lengua.

– ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?-Pregunto exaltado Inuyasha, le pego a Shippo este se largó a llorar y yo senté a Inuyasha.

– ¡Jajaja…!-Se reía Shippo y luego se cayó… –De verdad eres… un tonto-Volvió a decir Shippo y Inuyasha no dudo en responderle.

– ¡Feh! ¡Ya cállate enano del demonio!-Decía Inuyasha mientras corría a Shippo que se refugió en mis brazos.

– ¡Ya basta Shippo, deja de molestar a Inuyasha o querrá pegarte aún más!-Dije tratando de no ser mala con Shippo.

– ¡Ha!-Triunfante estaba Inuyasha.

– ¡Y tú! ¡Siéntate!-Le dije a Inuyasha, con una mirada amenazante.

–… ¿Pero porque?-Me pregunto luego de reincorporarse.

–¡Por rebajarte al nivel de Shippo!-Finalice y seguí caminando, pero ahí todo empeoro, Shippo no me hizo caso y se la siguió a Inuyasha e Inuyasha el impulsivo cayó en una de las trampas que le hizo Shippo cuando este le perseguía.

–¡Ya bastaaa!-Grite a pulmón y me fui caminando lejos de los dos rápidamente.

**Primero Inuyasha me secuestraba y se empezaba a comportar con migo como si me quisiera, luego llegaba Shippo y detrás de él los hermanos relámpagos, quería a Shippo, pero Inuyasha por alguna manera se comportaba como un niño desde que Shippo empezó a viajar con nosotros en la búsqueda de los fragmento y no le entendía. Podría ser que Inuyasha este celoso, seria eso posible, no lo creo pero era una opción. **

**Cuando me puse a caminar a paso rápido los dos lo notaron ya que mi grito los alerto y me empezaron a seguir, pero parecía que me tenían miedo y así estuvimos un buen rato. Me sentía muy cansada pero no lo haría notar, sobre todo a Inuyasha, por ese motivo seguí caminando cuando un estallido más fuerte que el mío se oye y provenía de una aldea.**

– ¡Eh! ¡No pienso ir!-Se quejó Inuyasha estando contra un árbol.

– ¡Entonces iré yo sola! ¡Tú quédate si quieres Shippo!-Dicho eso empezó a caminar, cuando una mano detuvo mi paso.

– ¡Ha! ¡Como si dejara que vallas sola! ¡Tú quédate Shippo y Aome sube!-La verdad era un impulsivo y ahí estaba subiéndome a su espalda para averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió.

– ¡Esperen yo quiero ir!-Exclamo Shippo y se subió a Inuyasha. Corrió a toda prisa sujetándome firme como siempre y llegamos a la aldea, donde todo estaba destruido, no era la primera vez que veíamos lo mismo, pero por suerte los aldeanos escaparon a tiempo.

**Todo venía bien cuando un youkai nos atacó a mí y Shippo que estábamos lejos de Inuyasha, pero antes de ser atacados el llego y nos salvó con su colmillo de acero, pero el Youkai no la hizo tan difícil y volvió a atacarnos, enseguida pude notar que llevaba fragmentos en la cabeza.**

– ¡Inuyasha!

– ¡Keh!

– ¡Lleva fragmentos en la cabeza!–Cuando se lo dije enseguida lo partió en dos recuperando los fragmentos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Aome?-Pregunto pero eso me hizo enojar, su manera de tratarme era muy distinta y no me hacía poder confiar en él. Sería que en realidad me secuestro para otro fin, por ejemplo el que decía tanto Myoga.

– ¡Sí! ¡Dame los fragmentos!-Ordene enojada y con cara de sorpresa me los dio.

**Luego de seguir caminando ya me tuve que rendir y darme un descanso, pero lo mejor era que encontramos aguas termales en el camino y era perfecto para relajarme. Inuyasha se quedó escondido, porque si se atrevía a espiarme lo sentaría hasta el infierno como se lo advertí, pero parece que se puso celoso de Shippo que se metió a bañar con migo, después de todo era un niño y no habría problemas, pero eso no le impidió a Inuyasha decir a cada cara rato – ¡Feh!- Ese ya me estaba sacando de sí.**

**Después de un relajante baño Shippo cayo rendido y lo acomode no muy cerca del fuego y cuando menos me di cuenta Inuyasha ya se había subido a un árbol, pero enseguida lo hice bajar ya que deseaba hablar con él, necesitaba preguntarle.**

– ¡Que bajes te digo!-Trataba de gritar por Shippo.

– ¡Keh! ¿¡Que quieres!?-Me dijo de mala gana.

– ¡Solo baja o Siéntate!-Eso se me escapo, pero lo dije suavemente lo que hizo que Shippo solo se revolviera entre sueños.

–Solo quería hablar con tigo Inuyasha-Le dije. Pero en un impulso lo tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

– ¿De qué?-Me pregunto nervioso.

–No sé cómo preguntarte Inuyasha-Le dije en medio de esa noche, que hacia ocultar mi sonrojo. Todo mi estallido se acabó y ahora quería resolverlo todo.

– ¿Tu solo me secuestraste por la perla o por algo más?-Pregunte muy decidida.

– ¡Feh! ¡Pues claro!... ¡Por la perla, que tu destruiste!-Respondió secamente.

– ¡Entonces mátame, como lo hiciste con Kykio!-Dije angustiada tratando de ocultar mi enojo y las lágrimas las ocultaba la oscuridad de la noche.

– ¡Eh! ¡Te volviste loca!-Me respondió acercándose a mí pero yo me aparte.

–¡Aléjate!-Le grite quebrada en llanto, pero el solo me siguió y me alcanzo. Me tomo de las muñecas suavemente con una mano, con su otro mano levanto mi barbilla y pude mirarlo fijo a los ojos, pero su mirada era tierna, la podía ver por la luz de la luna y no solo era tierna era maravillosa y llena de vida.

– ¡Yo no mate a Kykio!-Me dijo y podía saber por su mirada que no me mentía. – ¡No llores!-Me dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Sin evitarlo hice un rose de labios. –Aome-Susurro antes de apartarse y huir lejos de ahí, pero enseguida me sentí terrible por lo que hice.


	13. Preocupacion

**¿Dónde se pude haber ido Inuyasha? Desde que pasó lo de anoche que lo estoy buscando y no hay rastros de él. Y si no volvía, todo sería culpa mía. Shippo también lo estaba buscando, era obvio que no sabía nada de anoche, tampoco pregunto, no lo deje. Hace un buen rato que nos habíamos dividido para buscarlo, pero todavía no lo encontrábamos. ¿Pude haberle pasado algo? Pero él era muy fuerte, no lo creo. ¿Y si se fue para siempre? Seria eso también posible**_**–…yo te protegere…–**_**Esas fueron unas de sus palabras cuando lucho con Sesshomaru y al fin pudo usar su colmillo de acero. **

–¿Shippo… no lo encontraste verdad?–Mi pregunta fue tonta. Ya que conocia la respuesta.

–Sigo sin entender que fue lo que paso? Dime Aome–Pregunto Shippo. Pero no le podria decir tal cosa.

–Na… Nada, sigamos buscandolo––Le respondi, tratando de que sigamos buscando y no me pregunte mas.

– ¡Hmpf! ¡Seguro que el tonto te se enojó con tigo Aome… y ahora te dejo! ¡Es un tonto te!–Dijo Shippo, parecía enojado, pero no debería estarlo.

–Son cosas de adulto Shippo, pero el no hizo nada malo. –Sinceramente le dije acariciando su cabecita.

– ¿Segura?–Me miro de reojo.

–Sí. Por eso le quiero pedir perdón–Al fin se lo dije, no completamente, pero di un suspiro de alivio.

–La verdad no entiendo a los adultos ¿Pero que le hiciste? Tú no eres así Aomecita–Pregunto inocentemente.

–Yo… pues… espera a ser más grande–Que le iba a decir, no podía decirle lo que hice para que Inuyasha huyera.

– ¡De seguro él tuvo la culpa, pero tú eres muy buena Aome, como para culparle!-Se cruzó de brazos Shippo. No sería tan fácil confirmarle que si fui yo.

–No Shippo, fui yo no Inuyasha–Creo que sería muy difícil tratar de convencerlo de que la realidad era esa.

– ¡Pues yo no te creo Aome!–Me dijo Shippo cruzándose de brazos.

–Es que fue así y no creo que vuelva–Dije rendida. Por qué en verdad lo creía. Tenía ganas de llorar pero delante de Shippo no lo haría. –Te extraño Inuyasha–Pensé, solo un momento, lo extrañaba de verdad y no me lo negaría.

– ¿Oye Aome? ¿Te sientes bien?–Shippo me despertó de mis pensamientos.

– ¡Sí, vamos a buscarlo de nuevo! ¡Si Shippo!–Le dije animada. –Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

– ¡Ja! ¡Seguro que se perdió el pobre tonto!–Dijo Shippo. Luego algo apareció frente de nosotros.

– ¡Feh! ¿¡Ah quien llamas tonto, enano!?–Era Inuyasha que claramente le pego a Shippo.

– ¡Inuyasha! ¡Siéntate!-Le dije muy contenta. Luego se levantó quejándose y…– ¡Eso fue por preocuparme!–Le dije abrazándolo y luego soltándome de él. – ¡Si eres un tonto!–Luego me di la vuelta.

– ¡Feh! ¡Yo andaba preocupado!-Dijo indiferente.

– ¡Sien…! ¡Tú preocupado!-Le dije fulminándolo con la mirada. – ¿Lo… lo dices enserio?... ¡Sientateee! ¡Vamos Shippo!

–A… Aome… Si, dejemos al tonto te.

– ¡Oye espera!–Grito Inuyasha.

**Caminamos un largo rato, con Inuyasha a lado mío y un Shippo en mis brazos, por lo que Inuyasha se ponía molesto a cada rato. **_**– ¡Siéntate!– **_**Era lo que le decía cada rato. Luego de pensar que tal vez no volvería por mi culpa, aparece de la nada y dice que él era el preocupado, que claramente decía que nos estaba buscando, es un tonto te, como dice Shippo, tiene toda la razón. **

**Después de huir anoche, me perdí, recordando a cada momento lo que intento Aome, el roce de sus labios con los míos me hizo sentir algo que no sentí nunca y me asuste. Busque refrescarme un poco ya que no soportaba el extraño calor que siento cada vez que la tengo tan cerca… la deseo desde hace mucho y lo que paso anoche fue… aumento el deseo aún más, pero tengo que controlarme. **

**Cuando me decidí a volver y ver que estuviera bien, ya que como un tonto la deje sola en medio del bosque, no la encontré, ya que estaba amaneciendo y no la vi donde debería estar. La busque pero no la encontraba y trate de tranquilizarme y no perder la razón. No podía sentir su aroma ni el de Shippo por más que los busque, pero me sentí tan aliviado cuando por fin los percibí y ahí llegue justo cuando ese enano estaba diciéndome tonto, luego Aome se enojó me sentó y aquí estamos. Esto está mal ciento celos de un pequeño enano, no puede estarme pasando esto y todo por secuestrarla.**

**Podría seguir estando enojada con Inuyasha, después de todo lo extrañe mucho y además me estaba, nos estaba buscando, eso fue muy bueno de su parte, pero si era por los fragmentos solamente, no debo pensar más de esa manera, además yo fui la culpable de todo, si no hubiese hecho lo de anoche esto nunca habría pasado –**_** ¿Debería pedirle perdón?- **_**Me pregunte.**

**Llegamos a un lugar muy lindo pasando una parte de un bosque, había un mini campo de flores que olían muy bien, además encontré varias hierbas medicinales–**_**De seguro me servirán- **_**Pensé y recogió unas cuantas, mientras Shippo se divertía como cualquier niño en el mini campo de flores y Inuyasha me miraba de reojo y yo igual.**

–Inuyasha–Susurre, sabiendo que él me escucharía. –Perdóname—Le dije. Aprovechando que Shippo estaba lejos.

– ¡Feh! ¿Por qué?–Me pregunto, mirándome extrañado.

–Por… por lo de anoche y por sentarte hoy–Le dije, notando que se sonrojaba y luego quedaba sorprendido.

–Yo. Aome tú no tienes que pedirme perdón- Me dijo dudando cuando lo abrase de sorpresa. Pensé que me alejaría de él, pero me respondió y me sentí tan aliviada

**Creo que todo se arreglaba ahora, pero justo en el mejor momento, un gran viento se levantó. Inuyasha enseguida me llamo por mi nombre y me aferro más a él. Pero enseguida me quede paralizada, viendo lo que estaba en ese lugar luego de que el viento se disipara y Shippo corriera a nuestro lado.**

– ¿¡Quien rayos eres tú!?-Pregunto gruñendo Inuyasha, mientras se ponía delante de mí. Pero yo solo lo veía, veía a ese sujeto… Cubierto por esa piel que siempre me aterro.


	14. Onigumo

– **¡Jajaja! ¡Veo que aun recuerdas esta piel, mi querida Aome!–Me dijo, desviando la pregunta de Inuyasha, luego vi una mujer que bajo de una pluma.**

– **¡Feh! ¡Te hice una pregunta!-Dijo furioso Inuyasha.**

– **¡Je! Andas en compañía de un medio demonio–Me dijo, cuando me atreví a mirarlo, luego de dejar de estar paralizada.**

–**Oni… onigumo–Balbuceo Aome, antes de caer en la espalda de Inuyasha.**

–**Veo que aún lo recuerdo, cuídala bien Inuyasha, pronto nos encontraremos de vuelta–Dijo el sujeto de extraña piel desapareciendo junto con su acompañante.**

_**Todo lo estaba reviviendo de vuelta, la muerte de Onigumo el bandido, la muerte extraña de Kykio por la cual responsabilizaban a Inuyasha a Inuyasha, el Hanyou que me secuestro, con el cual roce mis labios y el huyo por alguna razón. Como podía ser capaz de aparecer de tal manera, como es que estaba vivo, podía reconocer esa piel en cualquier lado y no podía ser una coincidencia. Como podía estar vivo, seguro no de la mejor manera, pero estaba vivo. Lo peor, Inuyasha se veía lo bastante enojado luego de despertar, no en sus brazos.**_

_**Que razón habría para que este enojado, sabía que estaba enojado con migo, pero si no lo estuviese, me tendría entre sus brazos esperando a que despierte y no le importaría que estuviera Shippo presente, él lo haría y lo haría. Trate de no mirarlo mucho, tal vez si lo hacía bastante se enojaría aún más, me enojaría yo y terminaríamos discutiendo. Shippo se alegró al verme levantarme y corrió hacia mí, mientras Inuyasha se hacia el indiferente.**_

– **¿Te encuentras bien Aome?-Pregunto Shippo acercándose a mí.**

–**Sí, solo estoy algo confundida Shippo, tú no te preocupes–Le afirme tratando de levantarme.**

– **¿¡Y tú que haces ahí sentado te tonto!?-Pregunto enojado Shippo a Inuyasha.**

– **¡Bah! ¡Cállate enano!-Le respondió Inuyasha volviendo a mirar hacia un lado.**

–**Shippo, déjalo. Por qué mejor no vas a dar una vuelta y luego vuelves-Le susurre, pero sabía que igual Inuyasha me escucharía. Shippo se fue sin chistar y yo me acerque a Inuyasha apenas. –Inuyasha-Le llame dulce, lo más que pude, mientras me apoyaba contra su hombro. **

–**Feh-Fue su único sonido, muy despacio y se subió a un árbol con los brazos detrás de la nuca.**

–**Baja Inuyasha, por favor-Le suplique y el me miro y bajo quedando delante mío, pero demasiado cerca.**

– **¿¡Que quieres!?-Pregunto molesto y mirándome fijo y fríamente. Por un momento me hizo acordar a su hermano. Pero al quedarme mirándolo fijo yo también, sin ninguna otra opción, note un brillo fugaz en sus ojos ámbar.**

–**Yo quería contarte todo, para que confíes en mi-Le dije. Pero si yo casi no confiaba en él, como el confiaría en mí.**

– **¡Ha! ¿Sobre qué?-Me dijo, dejándome sorprendida.**

**-¿¡Como de que… tú lo sabes!?-Le dije enfadada.**

– **¡Feh! ¡No lo sé!-Me dijo exaltado y luego calmado.**

– **¡Mentira, solo juegas con migo!-Le dije al borde del llanto, cuando lo tenía frente de mi nuevamente.**

– **¡No llores!-Me dijo tomándome de las muñecas, pero me solté**

– **¡Como si te diera el gusto!-Le dije a los gritos.**

– **¡Cállate que me dejas sordo!-Me respondió a los gritos.**

–**¡Pues no me importa, tú me secuestraste, aguántatela!-Le dije más fuerte. Mala idea, en ese momento volvió Shippo y se quedó sorprendido.**

–**Secuestrada… ¿Fuiste secuestrada por este tonto? ¿Pero cómo es eso Aome?-Pregunto inocentemente Shippo.**

–…**-Inuyasha enmudeció, pero yo no lo haría, hoy mismo me alejaría de su extraño secuestro, sin importarme que Onigumo o sea que quien sea que lleve la misma piel y me conozca ande por ahí.**

–**Shippo nos vamos ¡Y tú no me sigas!-Amenace a Inuyasha.**

–**¡Bah! ¡Como si lo hiciera!-Lo escuche gritar.**

_**Shippo me siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra, sabía que entendía todo a pesar de ser un niño y no me dejaría sola. Caminamos un largo rato y nos paramos a descansar, al parecer Inuyasha se cansó de juagar al secuestrador y ahora tiene miedo de ese sujeto y prefiere alejarse de mí ¿Pero con su hermano Sesshomaru, fue totalmente distinto no? La verdad no lo comprendo.**_

_**Como era de esperar Shippo pregunto, sabía que en algún momento me preguntaría, ya que era un niño, pero n tonto y yo le conté la versión resumida. Porque fue que me secuestro, pero omití la parte donde supuestamente Inuyasha mato a alguien ósea Kikyo. Luego de su hermano Sesshomaru y como parecía haber cambiado su actitud y para que comprenda mejor lo de Onigumo, versión resumida y no especifica.**_

_**Me entendió perfectamente, seguro Inuyasha no lo hubiese hecho jamás eso de entender. Luego de todo eso entre los dos comimos algo, parecíamos madre e hijo, no sería malo tener de hijo a Shippo, sería mejor que tener de hijo a Inuyasha. Pero debo reconocerlo, no puedo estar lejos de él y si Onigumo es capaz de matarlo sabiendo que me importa demasiado, puedo apostar que lee mis pensamientos, como haría para salvar a Inuyasha.**_

_**Case a Shippo de repente, pobre no entendía por qué y yo solamente corrí lo más que yo podía correr, de alguna manera u otra encontraría a Inuyasha, lo encontraría y Onigumo o quien sea no lo lastimaría por mi culpa. Shippo me preguntaba todo el tiempo que fue lo que me paso ahora pero yo solo corría y para mi mala suerte no puede encontrarlo.**_

– **¿Qué sucede Aome?-Pregunto confundido.**

–**No te preocupes Shippo.-Le dije, cuando yo moría de preocupación, pero no daba más.**

– **¿¡Quien gano!?-Esa vos no podía ser, sonaba molesta y burlona. **

– **¿¡Tu!? ¡Siéntate!-Grite. Quien se creía que era, aparecía de la nada así como así, era un sínico y yo que estaba preocupada.**

– **¡Jajaja! Ganaste tu Aomecita-Rio Shippo, molestando a Inuyasha.**

– **¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-Me pregunto como si nada Inuyasha.**

– **¿¡Como, que por que!? ¡Te aparece así como si nada, luego de que creía que no aparecerías más!-Le grite enojada.**

– **¡Ha! ¡Como si pudiera dejar a un enano y una mujer solos por ahí!-Me respondió burlón.**

_**Luego de la discusión todos quedamos agotados, la noche cayo y nos olvidamos de todo lo sucedido, Shippo estaba muy dormido y cuando busque a Inuyasha no lo encontré, pero si encontré una mano desde la oscuridad, una mano sin garras ¿Dónde estaría Inuyasha? ¡Justo a ahora, cuando me secuestran por segunda vez!...**_


	15. Luna nueva

_Sentía tanto miedo, no podía adivinar de quien era esa mano que jalo de mí. No podría ser Inuyasha, ya que era una mano humana. ¿Pero dónde estaba Inuyasha? El no sería capaz de permitir que alguien me secuestre. Empecé a temblar de repente, pero sentí algo cubriéndome __**– ¡Ha! ¡Toma póntelo, así no tienes frio!-**__Me dijo una vos que conocía a la perfección y solo me abalance a abrazarlo a abrazar a Inuyasha._

_Tuve la oportunidad de verlo a la luz de la luna, ver a Inuyasha convertido en humano. No lo entendía, pero me sentí tan contenta de saber que era él y no otra persona. Me puse a llorar sin control y el me abrazo consolándome __**–Pensé que me secuestraria otro… otro que no seas tú– **__Solté, sintiendo mas su consolación, en realidad su abrazo, que era fuerte y delicado al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué no podía ser de esa manera todo el tiempo?_

– ¿Por qué…?-Me quede con mi pregunta callada por dos de sus dedos.

– ¿Por qué soy humano verdad?... Cada luna nueva lo soy-Me dijo. Volviendo al abrazo.

–_Sera que eres así, por ser humano–Pensé hundiendo mi cara en su pecho, aprovechando para aspirar su aroma._

–Inuyasha…–Susurre–Te pido perdón… Sé que no mataste a Kikyo y yo… yo lo siento por pensar que sí, pero ya no voy a dudar más de ti– ¿Creo que era quitarme un gran peso de encima?... Pero faltaba otra cosa–Y por lo que hice la otra noche que huiste, también siento eso.

–Bah, ¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto, buscando que lo diga.

–Por el roce, tonto-Le dije sonrojada y mirándolo fijo por alguna razón.

– ¿Roce?-Pregunto y con la luz de la luna pude ver su sonrojo. Sin darme cuenta acerco sus labios a los míos, generando un roce más profundo. – ¿Te refieres a esto?–Pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

–Inu…–Dije, siendo callada por completa, sintiendo el máximo contacto con sus labios, sobre los míos. Correspondí de inmediato, no lo dude.

_En ese apasionado beso cayo la chaqueta de Inuyasha, perfecta para… no puedo pensar tan rápido en eso con un solo beso. Cruce mis brazos por detrás de su nuca y el me abrazo por la cintura. En un salto y con su ayuda estaba con mis piernas enrolladas en su cintura, siendo llevada hasta su chaqueta y recostada en la misma. Fue muy delicado y no parecía haberle costado mucho, cuando por un momento me tuve a upa. _

_El beso jamás se cortó, pero el pido permiso para entrar con su cálida lengua en mi boca, ni siquiera lo dude y lo deje, sintiendo cosquillas por su recorrido que yo imite en su boca.__** –Aome…–**__Me susurro ronco en un pequeño instante que soltó mi boca y la volvió a atrapar. El beso paro y el subió a mi frente y deposito un beso en esta, aproveche que mi boca quedo debajo de su mentón y di un beso en su nuez, luego mordí apenas, cuando escuche un suspiro de su parte __**–Nunca lo escuche dar uno– **__Pensé. _

_El bajo de vuelta, yo hice mi cabeza a un lado y él se encargó de echar todo mi cabello hacia arriba, dejando mi cuello todo para su disfrute. Roco sus colmillos en este causándome cosquilla, luego beso, mordió apenas dejando seguro una marquita roja que enseguida desaparecería, sin dejar cicatriz o dolor alguno. Chupo y nuevamente beso, haciendo que me arque contra él. Apenas rozándolo, ya que estaba encima de mí, pero sin dejar caer su peso._

_Volvió a mi boca nuevamente, pero momentos antes su aliento choco contra mi boca, se sentía verdaderamente bien. Volvió a atrapar mi boca, yo aproveche y lleve mis manos a su pecho, lo cual parece que le gusto, porque el beso se volvió más apasionado y lo escuche dar un gruñido, pero no de queja precisamente. Quise quitarle su Kosode, pero él me detuvo y en un solo movimiento. Por un momento llegue a pensar que no quería, pero di una risita cuando lo observe sacarme la camisa de mi kimono, parece que quería hacer el primero._

_Cuando por fin se deshizo de él, sentí el frio de la noche en mi piel desnuda, casi desnuda, ya que todavía faltaban las vendas de tela que cubrían mis senos, ahí dio un gruñido de molestia, pero sin lastimarme y hacerme daño las rasgo de una con sus garrar, cuando la piel se me erizo por completa por el frio y la cara se me enrojeció. Esta vez él fue el que hizo a un lado mi cabeza y nuevamente mi cabello, para descender desde mi cuello, hasta mi hombro, el nacimiento de mis senos y llegar a uno de ellos a los cuales empezó a morder levemente, primero uno y luego el otro, chupo y lamio y bajo a mi vientre, donde me arque contra él._

_Su piel era exquisita, era tan egoísta por quererla solo para mí, hace tiempo quería hacerle estas cosas, pero no podía, no sabía si ella también tenía ese deseo palpitando con el paso de los días. Pero de alguna manera pude saberlo esa noche que rozo sus labios, no lo haría porque si nada más, solo espere a este día, el día de luna nueva para hacerla mi mujer y ella no se me negó en ningún momento y me hacía sentir feliz, no creo que fuera por ser humano si en el fondo soy un Hanyou._

_De su vientre subí hasta su boca, es aboca pequeña que tanto me gusta que era muy dulce a la cual no me podía resistir. Sus manos nuevamente intento sacar mi Kosode y esta vez no se lo impedí, por lo que la veía sonreír, como me gustaba verla escucharla sonreír. Sus delicadas manos sacaron casi con desesperación mi kosode y lo hicieron a un lado, cuando mi piel se erizo rápidamente por el frio de la noche, seguramente ella también lo sintió cuando hice el mismo trabajo._

_Bajo dando besos por mi pecho haciendo que salieran gemidos de mí, mientras yo todavía seguía encima de ella. Con sus besos se acercó al nudo de mi hakama y mi obi, queriéndolo desatar a lo cual no me opuse, ya llegaría el turno de ella. Solo faltaba ella para estar completamente desnudos. Con un poco de mi ayuda quedo encima de mí, cuando mi intimidad roso la suya a través de la ropa que aún le queda, la cual ella se sacó, sin dejarme que lo hiciera, dando un gemido de ambas partes. Nuestras intimidades se rozaron un par de veces escuchando sus jadeos y los míos._

_Me senté con ella encima de mí rodeando mis piernas, mientras nuestras intimidades rozaron nuevamente, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y yo sujete su pequeña cintura. –__** ¿Lista?–**__Pregunte y susurre en su cuello–__** ¡Sí!–**__Respondió casi gritando cuando mordí su cuello sin lastimarla, pero haciéndola gemir. De a poco y con cuidado fui entrando en ella, no quería lastimar, pero sí dio un gritito de dolor–__**Sigue–**__Me afirmo mirándome, a lo que yo le di un beso cuando entreoír completo en ella, moviéndome suave, lento y cada vez más rápido, escuchándola gemir y decir apenas mi nombre al igual que yo. Los envistes fueron cada vez más rápidas hasta que me derrame en ella cayendo en mi chaqueta con ella encima de mí._

_Deposite un beso en su frente, donde tenía su flequillo todo pegado en esta y la cubrí con mis brazos… –__**Es temprano para decirte… Te amo–**__La escuche decir a lo cual sonreí y respondí–__**Yo también te amo y te deseo Aome–**__Le dije, agregando algo extra. –__**Creo que yo también te deseo Inu…**_


	16. Nubes de tormenta

_Nunca imagine esta situación con Inuyasha ¿O sí? Ya no importa, lo echo, echo esta y no me arrepiento. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba amaneciendo y vi como Inuyasha se volvió un Hanyou de vuelta. No me importo que ambos estuviéramos desnudos, ya tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a que fuera así de esta manera, partir de anoche. ¿Pero Inuyasha, le gustaría? No, no tenía que dudar de él._

_Me abrace más contra él y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando con esos orbes dorados, que tenía dulzura, especialmente para, luego él se sonrojo y yo también, dejándonos de mirar, para luego mirarnos. Luego de un rato de permanecer abrazados. Me hacer que para besar a Inuyasha y el respondió, pero no de la manera esperada, sino de una manera que nunca podes esperar. Sus besos fueron directos a mi cuello y me sentí gustosa al sentirlos._

_Pose mis manos en su pecho para darle caricia y parecían gustarles, en verdad no tenía que dudar del__** -Yo también te amo y te deseo Aome- **__el me ama y además me desea, eso me parece algo bueno, que me desea es algo bueno, además siento lo mismo. Sus besos de nuevo descendieron de mi cuello, hasta mi hombro, llegando hasta mis senos, donde besos suevamente y volvió a subir y esta vez atrapo mi boca._

_Sus colmillos rozaron delicadamente con mis labios, eso fue lo que falto anoche, falto su lado Hanyou, sé que es diferente cuando esta su lado humano y cuando esta su lado Hanyou, ambos son distintos, pero son la misma persona. Por kami que nadie interrumpa, no sabía si era correcto, pero esto me gustaba demasiado, quisiera estar así para siempre con Inuyasha._

_Despertarme a lado de Aome fue distinto y nuevo para mí, más de esta manera. Todavía estaba convertido en humano y ella dormía en mis brazos tranquilamente. Quería estar de esta manera, por alguna extraña razón siempre con Aome. El amanecer se hizo ver y me transforme en Hanyou, creo que siendo Hanyou no me podría controlar, como humano si pero como Hanyou sería más difícil._

_Ella despertó pero preferí fingir que estaba dormido y fue justo cuando volví a ser un Hanyou. Podía sentir su aroma más fuerte y podría llegar a enloquecer, como humano era distinto, pero maldición, como Hanyou era un infierno y no podía huir y dejarla sola para no hacerla de nuevo mía, podría lastimarla siendo Hanyou._

_No puedo resistir más y empecé a besar su cuello que era delicioso, sus delicadas manos acariciaban mi pecho lo cual quería hacerme perder el control, pero lo trataría de soportar. Baje a su hombre besando hasta llegar a sus senos y subí para atrapar su boca con la mía. Roce sus labios apenas con uno de mis colmillos, gracias a kami no la herí…. Me pregunto ¿A partir de anoche y ahora todo sería igual?_

_Nuevamente se dejaron llevar por el deseo que era mutuo; Inuyasha tomo delicadamente a Aome de la cintura con ambas manos y la sentó en su regazo, ella cruzo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Inuyasha, haciendo que rozaran sus intimidades. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de perder el control pero gracias a que permanecía besando a Aome y le gustaba tanto pudo controlarse._

_Mientras el beso de ambos se tonaba más apasionado sus intimidades rozaban, dejando por un momento de lado el beso pero dar un gemido al unísono y luego volvían a besarse. Ambos recorrían con su lengua la cavidad del otro, primero Inuyasha y luego Aome, otra vez gimiendo._

_Aome hizo que Inuyasha se recostara en su Hitoe (Chaqueta) con ella encima, pero Inuyasha en un rápido movimiento la deja debajo de él, empezó besando su cuello, yendo as u boca, luego a su cuello, mientras masajeaba uno de sus senos y Aome se sujetaba de los cabellos de Inuyasha que por momentos la tapaban como una manta. Por momentos Aome tiraba de sus cabellos haciendo que Inuyasha se queje, pero sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo._

_Esta vez Inuyasha atrapo un seno de Aome mordiéndolo apenas haciendo que Aome gimiera más fuerte lo cual fue música para los odios de él, que bajo más y más dando besos, causando cosquilla en Aome, hasta que llego a la húmeda intimidad de ella y ahí empezó a besar y morder haciendo retorcer a Aome._

_Subió nuevamente y beso la frente de Aome y ella le regalo unos cuantos besos en el cuello de él. Mientras Aome ya casi torpemente acariciaba la espalda de Inuyasha el cual estaba acariciándola a ella también, dándole besos por todo lado posible._ —Te amo—_Susurro Inuyasha en el odio de Aome luego de chuparlo apenas, acompañado de un mordisco. Volvió a la boca de Aome y lentamente empezó a embestirla, fue aumentando cada vez más y más el ritmo hasta llegar al límite y derramarse dentro de Aome la cual gimió junto con él y luego se besaron._

_La mitad de la mañana se Asomó, pero estaba nublado con nubes grises casi negras y no tardo en empezar a llover. Aome e Inuyasha se habían dado un baño junto en un rio donde por suerte no había nadie. Era hora de volver, seguro Shippo los estaría buscando a Ambos y debían volver._

_Aome por momento se volvía cariñosa con Inuyasha el cual no podía resistirse a ella y la besa, mientras buscaban a Shippo. —_Oye Inuyasha-Llamo Aome.

—Keh—Trato de sonar tierno Inuyasha.

— ¿Crees que Shippo esté bien?—Pregunto Aome la cual estaba siendo cubierta por el Hitoe de Inuyasha, a causa de la lluvia.

—Ha, seguro pronto lo encontraremos—Dijo Inuyasha suave, sin perder sus diálogos, pero fue sorprendido por Aome.

—Gracias Inu—Le dijo Aome abrazándolo y luego Inuyasha le dio un beso, seguido de un abrazo… además vio que Aome traía el Hitoe de Inuyasha.

Mientras Shippo los buscaba, es mas no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Él se veía triste, pensaba que Aome fue convencida por Inuyasha para abandonarlos o peor aún, que los dos tomaron la decisión de dejarlo solo. Pero Shippo salto de alegría cuando vio llegar a Inuyasha y Aome, quien estaban de la mano, lo cual Shippo noto. — ¡Aome!—Dijo alegre Shippo secándose las lágrimas.

—Shippo ¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto Aome.

— ¡Sí!—Dijo más contento Shippo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el, Aome o Inuyasha un viento empezó a absorberlos y claramente, no era el viento de la tormenta.


	17. Promesa

— **¡Corra señorita Aome!—Grito el causante de aquel viento que me arrastraba. Como pude sujete a Aome y Shippo se sujetó de mí. Saque mi colmillo de acero y una vez transformado lo clave en la tierra evitando ser absorbidos por esa maldita cosa.**

— **¡Espera, Houshi-Sama! ¡Deténganse!—Grito Aome, parecía que conocía a esa persona y me hacía enojar.**

— **¿¡Por qué le dices que se detenga!?-Pregunte, mientras ella se sujetaba de mis ropas. Aome se levantó como puedo en medio de ese viento…— ¡Espera tonta!—Grite, tratando de alcanzarla.**

— **¡Miroku alto!—Grito Aome, más cerca de ese sujeto.**

—**Pero señorita Aome—Entonces Aome se le acercó por completo y por lo que pude ver lo agarro de la oreja. — ¡Espere, espere!-Se quejó el sujeto, cuando enseguida me pose a su lado y lo subí por los aires.**

—**Inuyasha bájalo—Me ordeno Aome. — ¡Feh! ¡Pero…!—Me queje, pero Aome marco el suelo con el dedo y lo solté.**

—**Gracias señorita Aome—Dijo ese sujeto.**

— **¿¡Que gracias!? ¿¡Por qué usaste tu agujero negro!? ¡Podrías avernos matados!—Le dijo Aome.**

—**Solo quería absorber a los demonios que la secuestraron… pero…—De repente se interrumpió y me miro a mí.**

— **¡Aome!—Grito el enano de Shippo saltando a los brazos de Aome.**

—**Es verdad que me secuestraron… pero Inuyasha—Aome me toco con la mano y continuo—Me rescato y nos hicimos grandes amigos. —Dijo sonriendo.**

—**Entonces, si es así, se lo agradezco mucho Inuyasha, es hora de regresar señorita Aome—Dijo ese sujeto, sujetando a Aome de la mano.**

— **¿¡A quien le dices bestia y quien crees que eres para agarrarla!?—Le pregunte, soltando su mano de la de Aome y poniéndome delante de ella.**

—**Tranquilo, tranquilo muchachito. La señorita Aome tiene que regresar a la aldea y a mí me espera una gran recompensa. —Dijo juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos.**

— **¿¡Como que recompensa!?—Pregunto Aome poniéndose enfrente de mí.**

—**si, por haberla encontrado señorita—Dijo ese sujeto, cuando Aome salto de repente y luego le pego una cachetada a ese sujeto.**

— **¡Monje pervertido!—Le grito Aome. — ¡Yo no regreso a ningún lado y menos con juntos con sus manos!—Le grito poniéndose detrás de mí. —Puede usted regresar y decir que me eh casado ya—Dijo Aome, eso me sorprendió de alguna manera.**

—**Sí, con Inuyasha monje pervertido. —Dijo Shippo desde mi hombro.**

— **¡Eh! ¿¡Pero qué cosas dices!?—Pregunte.**

— **¿Usted se ah caso con el Hanyou?—Pregunto ese sujeto. —Felicidades muchacho, te has llevado una buena mujer—Me dijo dejándome estático.**

— **¡Ha! ¡Yo no me case con nadie y no lo hare!—Grite cruzado de brazos, sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis palabras.**

— **¿¡Que quieres decir!?—Me pregunto enfadada Aome.**

—**Feh, nada, nada—Le dijo dándome la vuelta.**

— **¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate!—Me grito demasiado fuerte. — ¡Entonces si vámonos Houshi-Sama!—Grito saliendo como un rayo.**

— **¡Oye espera, vuelve Aome! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto, tontaa!?—Le grite cuando paro su caminata.**

— **¡Siéntate, tonto!**

—**Cálmense ya, niños.**

— **¡Tú no te metas!—Grite junto con Aome.**

— **¡Y toma su ropa, tonto!—Me dijo Aome lanzándome mi Hitoe.**

— **¡Ha! ¡Eres una engreída, testadura y mal agradecida!**

— **¡Repite eso!**

—**Feh, engreída, testa…—Antes de poder terminar…**

— **¡Eres un tonto, si, en, ta, teee!—Me grito.**

**Aome e Inuyasha pelearon un bueno rato ante la mirada agotadora de Shippo que se había quedado dormido encima de ese extraño sujeto llamado Miroku, el cual también estaba dormido, ambos estaban de esa manera por estar mirando a Aome e Inuyasha peleándose sin darse un respiro. Por un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos y pararon la discusión, en un rápido movimiento Inuyasha se llevó lejos a Aome en su espalda. — ¿Dónde vamos Inu?—Pregunto dulcemente Aome, mientras se sujetaba de los hombros de Inuyasha, el no contesto y siguió su paso. —Baja—Le dijo Inuyasha a Aome, la cual obedeció, pero ni bien lo hizo se abrazó a Inuyasha para luego darle un beso en los labios.**

**Ambos profundizaron el beso al mismo tiempo, dándose caricias suaves y apasionadas a los labios del otro. Inuyasha volvió a ponerle su Hitoe a Aome, pero por una razón que él no planeaba decirle. Esa razón la pensó en el momento que se lo puso. —Me gusta que mi ropa tenga tu aroma—Pensó Inuyasha continuando con el beso que jamás se había roto.**

—**Inu…yasha—Dijo entre el beso Aome, que luego logro romper, recibiendo queja de parte de Inuyasha. — ¿De verdad no te quieres casar con migo?—Pregunto Aome dándose la vuelta.**

— **¡Ha! ¡Yo no dije eso!—Le respondió Inuyasha estando detrás de ella.**

— **¡Como que no tonto, lo diste a entender!—Eso hizo saltar un poco a Inuyasha. Luego se acercó a ella con cuidado de no ser mandado al suelo y finalmente logro abrazarla. Bajo un poco de su Hitoe que actuaba de capucha en la cabeza de Aome y empezó a jugar con su oreja. Luego la giro y la beso el esta vez. —Ahora no, pero cuando completemos esa perla si—Le dijo entre el beso, haciendo que a Aome le caigan las lágrimas. Inuyasha se apartó y con su pulga seco sus lágrimas para que ambos se besaran, esta vez al mismo tiempo.**

— **¡Levántense, inútiles!—Le grito Inuyasha a Miroku y Shippo, sacudiéndolos con el pie.**

— **¡Inuyasha!-Lo reto Aome, cuando Shippo se estaba frotando ya los ojos por despertarse.**

— **¿¡Que pasa bestia!?—Le pregunto Shippo a Inuyasha, tratando de ponerse a su altura.**

—**Bah, si no te apuras enano, tu pescado será mío—Le dijo Inuyasha el cual ya casi terminaba su pescado.**

—**Tan amable como siempre señorita Aome—Dijo Miroku acercándose a los pescados, mientras Shippo e Inuyasha parecían niños peleándose por el pescado, pero era el de Shippo.**

— **¡Ya déjalo tranquilo Inuyasha, pareces un niño!—Le grito Aome a Inuyasha, entonces Shippo le saco la lengua, pero Inuyasha sabiendo que la próxima Aome lo mandaría al suelo no dijo nada.**

—**Creo que no es el momento, pero… ¿Señorita Aome, como se rompió la perla?—Pregunto Miroku comiendo educadamente su pescado. Aome le conto no tan detalladamente lo sucedido y Miroku entendió perfectamente.**

— **¿Pero usted como…?—Aome no puedo terminar de preguntar, ya que Miroku le contesto.**

—**Encontré estos fragmentos en mi viaje y me di cuenta enseguida de que eran de la perla—Contesto Miroku, sacando de un saquito de tela varios fragmentos y eran muchos. —Yo creo que debería volver a la aldea, para no preocupar a los aldeanos y buscar más fragmentos—Dijo Miroku.**

— **¡Feh!—Dijo Inuyasha, mirándolo feo.**

—**Creo que tiene razón Houshi-Sama, pero…**

— **¡Ja! ¡Seguro quiere cobrar su recompensa!—Dijo Shippo.**

—**Que buen niño eres Shippo—Dijo Inuyasha frotando la cabecita de Shippo, Miroku entonces los miro feo.**

—**No tiene por qué decirme eso—Dijo Miroku ofendido, pero era verdad.**

—**Yo creo lo mismo—Dijo Aome.**


	18. Viento cortante

Otra vez hice lo mismo y subí todos los capítulos que tenia, perdón para el que no le haya gustado el lemon de algunos XD n.n

* * *

— **¿De verdad cree que debería volver?**

—**Si señorita Aome.**

— **¡No te será tan fácil recoger tu recompensa!**

— **¿Pero señorita?**

—**Volveré, pero Miroku-Sama espero no se solo por tu recompensa—Dijo Aome levantándose del suelo.**

—**No se preocupe, también vine por usted—Le afirmo el monje.**

—**Eso lo comprendo, pero mo molesta que también haya sido por la recompensa—Le dijo la azabache, luego se encontró con el peli plateado.**

— **¿¡De que tanto hablan!?—Pregunto molesto.**

—**No te preocupes muchacho, ella está a salvo con migo—Afirmo el monje, mientras le toco el trasero a Aome.**

— **¡Pero que!—Grito Aome y le pego una cachetada.**

— **¿¡Que sucedió Aome!?—Pregunto molesto el peli plateado.**

—**Promete que no lo mataras Inuyasha.**

—**Por favor señorita Aome, sabe que mi mano esta maldita—Dijo como cachorro arrepentido el monje.**

— **¡Ha! No vale la pena—Dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado, para volver a mirar a Aome.**

—**Me toco, pero es la costumbre de el—Le afirmo Aome—Aunque diga que su mano esta maldita. —Inuyasha hizo de cuenta que no le importo, pero eso estuvo mal hecho.**

—**Bah, solo eso—Dijo, actuó como si no le importara.**

— **¿¡A qué viene tu actitud!?—Pregunto la exaltada Aome e Inuyasha paro su paso, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. — ¡Así tratas tu futura esposa, dejando que este monje, pervertido y estafador me toque!—Le grito Aome, entonces Inuyasha puso cara de terror, pero sin animarse a darse la vuelta. — ¡Siéntate, Siéntate, Siéntate, Siéntate, Sientateee!—Grito Aome con todas sus fuerzas, luego dio una bocanada de aire y se marchó pasando por a lado de Inuyasha.**

**Aome e Inuyasha estaban sin decirse palabra, ella permanecía sentada a la orilla de un rio y él estaba sobre la rama de una árbol, por momentos la miraba de reojo, pero cada vez que lo hacia Aome lo fulminaba con la mirada y el hacia su vista a un lado por unos segundos. Mientras Shippo y el Monje llamado Miroku los miraban atónitos, ante la actitud de niños que ponían Inuyasha y Aome.**

**El día iba pasando y todo seguía igual, hasta que Aome se levantó de su lugar, camino hasta donde estaba Inuyasha el cual se puso alerta, ya que Aome podía mandarlo al suelo cuando ella quisiera y él no lo podía evitar, pero no sería capaz de reconocer que actuó mal, ante la mano de Miroku que se pasó con Aome. —Inuyasha—Lo llamo y el no dudo en mirarla.**

—**Keh—Le dijo solamente, pero guardando su mala gana.**

—**Baja, por favor—Le respondió suave ella y el obedeció. En menos de un segundo él se encontraba delante de Aome, pero antes de continuar una explosión se escuchó cerca del lugar, es más había repercutido donde se encontraban ellos e Inuyasha no dudo en proteger a Aome, la sujeto bien hasta que todo paso.**

— **¿Te encuentras bien?—Le pregunto Inuyasha.**

—**Si—Solamente respondió Aome y luego se separaron.**

—**Aome ¿Qué ha sido eso?—Salto Shippo a los brazos de Aome y ella lo recibió lo mas bien.**

—**Yo creo que deberíamos averiguar ¿No cree señorita Aome?—Pregunto el monje.**

—**Si, además siento la presencia de un fragmento.**

—**Ha, no deberíamos meternos en… dijiste de la perla—Inuyasha hizo la pausa y pregunto por la perla, parecía no contento, sino más bien, preocupado.**

— **¡Siéntate! ¡Tú solo piensas en la perla!—Le grito Aome, caminando lejos del—Vamos Miroku-Sama.**

—**Sí, Señorita—Así los tres se marcharon dejando a Inuyasha aun en el suelo.**

— **¡Maldita seas, me las pagaras!—Le grito Inuyasha.**

**Miroku, Aome y Shippo fueron al lugar de la explosión encontrándose con un gran youkai, Inuyasha no se encontraba cerca de ellos y el Youkai lastimo a Aome en el brazo donde tenía una no muy vieja herida, derribándola unos metros, pero sin ser capaz de perder el conocimiento. — ¡Señorita Aome!**

— **¡Aomecita!—Tanto como Miroku y Shippo quisieron ir en ayuda de Aome, pero el Youkai los ataco, mientras Aome se intentaba levantar.**

— **¡Colmillo de acero!—Inuyasha apareció agitando su colmillo de acero y luego ayudo a levantar a Aome—Quédate aquí Aome—Le advirtió y otra vez agito su espada, pero luego fue derribado.**

—**Inu… ya… sha**

**Inuyasha voló por el aire y se acercó al enorme Youkai y agito una vez más su colmillo de acero. — ¡Inuyasha, tiene un fragmento en el pecho!—Le informo Aome.**

— **¡De acuerdo! ¡Colmillo de acero!—Inuyasha agito la espada nuevamente, pero no le era tan fácil el monje Miroku intento ayudarle pero aparecieron unos insectos.**

— **¿¡Y esos insectos!?—Se preguntó Inuyasha cuando nuevamente fue derribado.**

— **¡Monje Miroku, no use su mano!—le grito Aome acercándose a él.**

— **¡Maldición, te dije que te quedaras ahí tonta!**

— **¡Cuidado Inuyasha!—casi era derribado nuevamente, pero gracias a Aome esquivo el ataque del Youkai. —Seguro que esos insectos viene por su mano, si los llegara a absorber absorbería el veneno que traen.**

—**Ya entiendo, pero es un Youkai muy fuerte para Inuyasha.**

—**Él tiene su colmillo de acero y mi vista para poder saber la ubicación del fragmento—Mientras Inuyasha volvió a agitar su colmillo y al fin lo logro, el Youkai fue derribado, pero antes de poder recuperar el fragmento los insectos se lo llevaron.**

— **¡Malditos insectos, se llevan el fragmento!—Grito enojado Inuyasha mientras intento perseguirlos.**

—**Espera Inuyasha, vamos con tigo.**

— **¡Ha, de ninguna manera!**

— **¡Siéntate! Vamos, Miroku, Shippo.**

— **¡Sí!—Afirmaron los dos, pero antes de dar un paso más, Aome fue invitada a subir a la espalda de inuyasha.**

—**Sube, tonta.**

**Los cuatro fueron siguiendo a los insectos que no se paraban por ninguna razón, mientras Inuyasha sentía una aroma conocido y Aome una presencia que no le gustaba para nada. —Miroku-Sama, será mejor que no utilice su mano, mientras esos insectos estén presente.**

—**De acuerdo Señorita Aome.**

—**Feh**

— **¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?**

—**Nada, sujétate bien.—Inuyasha acelero y sujeto a Aome con más fuerte, mientras el monje Miroku trataba de seguirlo y lo hacía perfectamente, hasta que todos se detuvieron en un lugar específico, justo donde los insectos que perseguían desaparecieron de la nada.**

— **¡Malditos insectos, los perdimos!—Se quejó Inuyasha mirando por todos lados, mientras Aome bajaba de su espalda. —No te alejes—Le dijo casi por lo bajo, no quería revelar tan fácil sus sentimientos.**

—**Los estaba esperando—Hablo una vos de entre las sombras.**

— **¿¡Quién diablos eres!?—Pregunto inuyasha en posición de ataque.**

—**No te precipites Inuyasha—Hablo de nuevo esa vos la cual causaba escalofríos con solo oírla, además de que era masculina. Aome no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ya que conocía a la perfección esa vos y solo se ocultó disimuladamente detrás de Inuyasha, el cual noto esa actitud, dándole más protección. —Veo que aún no puedes olvidarte de mi querida Aome—Esta vez esa vos tenía una figura, esa figura de piel de mandril que nuevamente dio a conocer.**

—**Onigumo—Pensó Aome.**

—**Seguramente piensas "Onigumo" ¿Cierto? Pero me atrevo a contestarte que deje de ser ese bandido, para convertirme en lo que soy ahora, el gran Naraku—Hablando con felicidad, en cada una de sus palabras.**

— **¿Naraku?—Se preguntaron—Inuyasha y Miroku.**

— **¡Ha! ¡No me hagas reír, yo te eliminare maldito!—Inuyasha se abalanzó contra él, pero lo único que logro fue que esa extraña piel saliera volando, dejando ver a esa monstruo de Naraku a la vista, dejándose ver tal y como era.**

—**Que diferente es—Dijo Aome, tratando de comprender a aquella persona o monstruo que veía. De repente siento otra presencia— ¡Inuyasha, ten cuidado, debe llevar miles de fragmentos!—Le grito Aome, mientras Inuyasha lo intentaba atacar sin tener éxito, siendo derribado pero sin caer en el suelo.**

—**Cuidado señorita Aome—Miroku no dudo dos veces y cubrió a Aome.**

**Inuyasha y Naraku seguían con una batalla sin fin, solo polvo lograban levantar, pero Inuyasha era el que a cada rato era derribado y se estaba cansando, Miroku deseaba ayudar pero ahí aparecieron esos insectos venenosos de los cuales le advirtió Aome. —No lo intentes monje, salvo que deseases morir como tu abuelo y tu padre—Le dijo, confundiendo a todos.**

— **¿Abuelo, padre?—Se preguntó Aome, ella conocía al monje Miroku hace mucho y nunca supo los motivos de la muerte del abuelo y el padre de Miroku ¿Pero cómo era posible?**

— **¡Ya déjate de charla y pelea Naraku!—Grito Inuyasha, pero antes de agitar su espada naraku fue directo a Aome.**

— **¡Apártate Aome!—Pero fue tarde, Naraku ataco a Aome dejándola casi inconsciente, sin darle motivos para hacerlo. Inuyasha vio la escena y agito la espada con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Colmillo de acero!—Grito dando toda sus energía al agitar su espada y de ella salió un gran poder que derribo a Naraku el cual se marchó.**

— **¡Hum! ¡Nos volveremos a ver, Aome, Inuyasha!—Amenazo con una mirada llena de odio y desapareció.**

**Aome vio el ataque de Inuyasha y se sorprendió, pero al intentar levantarse no pudo ya que Inuyasha no se lo permitió—No lo hagas ¿Te encuentras bien, Aome?—pregunto naciendo en el la preocupación nuevamente.**

—**Si ¿Pero que fue ese ataque, Inuyasha?**

—**No lo sé, pero fue fantástico—Inuyasha sonaba como satisfecho ante el poder de su colmillo de acero.**

—**Veo que lo logro amo Inuyasha.**

—**Mioga—Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Inuyasha aplasto a la pulga— ¿Dónde anduviste pulga cobarde?—Pregunto Inuyasha con la mirada de un loco, mientras sostenía a la pulga en dos de sus dedos.**

— **¿Entonces dices que el ataque se llama… viento cortante?—Pregunto Aome, la cual estaba sentada contra una árbol descansando.**

—**Ya veo—Dijo pensativo Inuyasha. — ¿Y cómo al utilizo?**

—**Eso debe de descubrirlo usted amo Inuyasha, todo depende de usted—Le afirmo la pulga.**

—**Ha, solo vienes y hablas, dejándolo todo como si fuera tan sencillo—Se quejó levemente Inuyasha.**

— **¡Inuyasha, Siéntate! ¡Al menos piensa que me salvaste gracias a lograr ese ataque!**

— **¡Hay! ¡Gran… cosa!—Eso se le escapó a Inuyasha.**

— **¿¡Que has dicho!? ¡Siéntate!**

—**Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos—Propuso Miroku.**

* * *

Las historias son mías, pero ya las tenia, las tengo en escritura, todavía no las termine, excepto por una que si n.n

Sayonara 29/07/13


	19. Cambio

Después de dos días de viaje finalmente Aome, Miroku, Shippo e Inuyasha llegaron a la aldea, la aldea donde vivía Aome antes de ser secuestrada por Inuyasha. Al principio los aldeanos estaban decididos a atacar a Inuyasha y Shippo, pero cuando Aome y Miroku, principalmente Aome le explicaron que Inuyasha había salvado a Aome, lo cual Aome le hizo creer a Miroku, cuando en realidad no era así. Lo aldeanos lo entendieron y les dieron la bienvenida a Aome muy contentos.

Aome contenta y confiando en la palabras de Inuyasha les conto a los aldeanos que se casaría con él, eso los emociono ya que tendrían a un Hanyou muy poderoso que cuide de la aldea, no parecían molestos, más bien agradecidos, por otra parte Inuyasha estaba de muy mal humor ante la historia de Aome, ya que para él era eso, quería a Aome, tal vez la amaba pero era un tonto para admitirlo, pero eso de casarse era algo precipitado y que él no comprendía.

Las mujeres de la aldea muy contentas le regalaron un lindo Kimono todo blanco a Aome, mientras en la que era su casilla se la probaba, Inuyasha entro grosero como de costumbre viéndola toda desnuda. — ¡Siéntate!—Le grito, como si él no la hubiese visto nunca desnuda. — ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?—Pregunto molesto y mirando a un lado.

—Lo siento Inuyasha, pensé que eras Miroku y cómo te calma a ti, solo me salió—Aome se acercó a Inuyasha y le dio un beso luego de darlo vuelto a la fuerza.

Ella estaba semidesnuda ya que aprovecho un poco de tiempo para cubrirse con el kimono. Inuyasha se aprovechó del beso sin querer y lo hizo más apasionado sin saber, Aome se dejó hacer sin protestar y se aferró a él, siendo su espalda aun desnuda, cubierta por las mangas del Hitoe de Inuyasha.

El beso siguió y siguió, Inuyasha acariciaba la espalda de Aome casi con derecho, es cierto que aún no estaban casados, pero eso no le impedía actuar de esa manera tan íntima a los dos. Todo de golpe fue interrumpido, Inuyasha se quejó ya que Aome fue la responsable de parar lo que seguía. —No hasta que nos casemos—Le impuso muy tranquila Aome.

—Feh, ¿¡De que hablas!?—Le dijo el cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado, pero luego miro de reojo a Aome que para su mala suerte estaba ya vestida con el hermoso Kimono blanco lo cual lo cautivo y le trajo recuerdos.

_Flash Back de Inuyasha_

_Ahí la veía, bañándose en el rio, le parecía una locura, esa agua estaría fría, más fría que el mismo frio. No podía evitar verla, no era su costumbre verla o ver a una mujer de esa manera. Deseaba poder acercársele y llevársela lejos, lejos de todo lo que el sabia, pero siempre tenía a esa extraña mujer de sombra, es mujer que le haría daño en cualquier momento._

_Pronto lo planes de esa mujer, esa fría mujer que vigilaba de hacía días, de hacía meses pronto dejaría esa valioso joya a cargo de esa niña, esa niña mujer que lo tenía loco, la mujer, si mujer en su totalidad que él deseaba, pero era un deseo incorrecto, pero a causa de ese deseo, la cuidaba de lejos y se había prometido cuidarla de la otra mujer, la mujer fría que era la que le enseñaba a sustituirla._

_Todos los días en estos últimos meses el no dejaba de observarla de lejos, escuchaba como le llenaban la cabeza acerca de demonios, tal vez no sería bueno llevársela lejos de esa aldea, ella podría tenerle miedo, podría huir de él y a causa de eso algo le podría pasar, algo malo y él no se lo perdonaría nunca, no se perdonaría nunca que algo le pasase a esa mujer… Aome._

_Un día que fue muy extraño la mujer fría murió, así de simple, la mujer fría murió y dejo a su sucesora, aquella mujer que él deseaba de lejos, que el protegía quedaba con un gran peso en sus hombros. Desde que murió la mujer fría venia un hombre a visitarla, pero ese hombre al principio lo detestaba, para luego ser de confianza, ya que a pesar de ser un pervertido, cuidaba de su azabache, así la había ido nombrando con el tiempo… —Inuyasha, Inuyasha…—ahí estaba esa vocecita que conocía, despejándolo de sus memorias._

_Fin flash back Inuyasha_

Ahí la vio tan linda como de costumbre, logrando su deseo que siempre, ese deseo que reprimió y hoy lo cumplía, no era correcto, siempre pensaba lo mismo, pero ya era tarde para irse y dejarla, ahora había un peligro mayor, ahora ella también lo deseaba, además de que quería casarse con él y luego de recordar todo lo sucedido, todo lo que vivió de lejos observándola, antes de secuestrarla por su bien, lo podía hacer, estando cerca de ella.

Ya no le servía mentir, su madre le enseño a no mentir. Sin pensarlos dos veces tomo a Aome de la cintura bien firme, dejándola sin aire ante la rapidez que uso y en su oído susurro—Entonces casémonos—Así de simple le dijo y Aome primero creyó que era un sueño, que le solo quería eso, eso que estuvo a punto de pasar y no paso, eso que ya paso, pero ya lo conocía o creía conocer a Inuyasha y se lanzó a abrazarlo y luego él fue quien la beso.

El día paso volando, la noche había llegado y mañana sería un gran día para Aome, la cual se sentía contenta por lo que Inuyasha le propuso. Por otro lado, los demás, Miroku estaba también contento por la recompensa que recibió, Shippo estaba con Inuyasha que practicaba lejos de la aldea con su espada, aun quería volver a hacer ese ataque que venció a ese Naraku— ¡Viento cortante!—Por más que gritaba ese nombre y agitaba su espada no lo lograba

—Ya déjalo Inuyasha—apareció diciendo Aome, quien estaba con un kimono nuevo lo cual Inuyasha noto y no le gusto, ya que era como el que usaba la mujer fría que el recordaba.

—Oye Aome—Le dijo suave.

— ¿Que sucede Inuyasha?

—Quítate esa ropa—Le dijo él.

— ¿¡Quee!? ¡Siéntate, pervertido!

—No es lo que… tú crees, tonta—Le dijo el recuperándose.

— ¡Entonces!—Le grito Aome, mientras Shippo observaba la escena y decidió retirarse, cuando llego Miroku.

—Es solo que… así te pareces, más bien esa ropa es como la que usaba…—Pero antes de seguir paro, no iba a decirle nada, aun.

— ¿¡A quién!?—Pregunto molesta. Luego Inuyasha guardo su colmillo de acero.

—Oiga señorita Aome, ese Kimono no usaba la sacerdotisa Kikyo que buda la tenga en su gloria—Dijo Miroku de improviso, Aome que era inteligente entendió a Inuyasha, pero este ya se había marchado.

Inuyasha se alejo y fue hasta donde era su costumbre ir, por otro lado Aome fue y se cambió el Kimono, había entendido a Inuyasha, pero no del todo, otra vez la duda que si el mato a Kikyo, pero eso lo creía aclarado y no quería recordarlo, ella ya creía que él no fue, pero tal vez el vio cuando lo hicieron o algo más sucedió.

Aome salió de su casilla luego de cambiarse, Inuyasha no había vuelto. Ella había preparado un estofado pero el no vino para comer como se supone, solo Shippo y Miroku comieron y luego se acostaron a dormir, mañana seria ese gran día y no dudaba de que Inuyasha se arrepintiera, pero esta noche deseaba verlo. Ya cada vez más pasaba el tiempo y era hora de que lo buscara ella misma.

Salió de la casilla que era de ella en la aldea, mientras Miroku y Shippo seguían durmiendo, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de un fragmento, pero empezó a sentir más y más fragmentos, de inmediato unos Youkais enormes aparecieron, despertando a Miroku y Shippo y haciendo que Inuyasha apareciera justo en el momento indicado. — ¡Malditos!—Le grito Inuyasha y se abalanzó contra uno de los Youkais, pero para su desgracia no era el único, aunque Miroku se encargó de uno quedando 3 aun.

Aome cogió inmediatamente su arco y flecha y empezó a disparar justo en la ubicación de los fragmentos, Inuyasha entendió que ella le indicaba que en esos lugares que disparo había fragmentos y no dudo en agitar su espada nuevamente— ¡Viento cortante!—Grito al agitar su espada, pero fue inútil y uno de los Youkais que no había atacado lo ataco derribándolo.

Era demasiado y no lograba hacer su ataque, deseaba hacerlo y eso empezaba a tonarse molesto, por otro lado debía de proteger a Aome, además de ese monje tonto como pensó y al pequeño Shippo. — ¡Tú puedes!—Grito Aome lanzando una flecha sagrada con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil ya que casi se desmayó, lo que uno de los Youkais aprovecho y la ataco dejándola inconsciente.

— ¡Aomeee! ¡Maldición, te matare maldito!—Inuyasha se reincorporo y pudo eliminar a dos más de los Youkais mientras Miroku y Shippo iban en ayuda de Aome, pero el ultimo Youkai que quedaba los ataco a los tres dejando más indefensa a Aome.

El intento otro ataque pero su colmillo de acero voló lejos de él, al mismo tiempo que Aome se recuperaba y el Youkai que quedaba intentaba lastimarla de vuelta.

Inuyasha no fue capaz de llegar a tiempo y el Youkai la ataco, pero algo broto de en una ira que sentía que quedaba por dentro, Aome recuperaba su conciencia, pero para Inuyasha todo se tonaba de color rojo, rojo como la sangre— ¡No te atrevas, maldito!—Dijo Inuyasha con la vos ronca, su mirada sombría y un viento que levantaba sus cabellos.

Marcas moradas empezaban a aparecer a ambos lados de su cara, sus colmillos y garras eran más largos, Aome vio la escena y sintió miedo y preocupación, se empezó a levantar— ¡No lo hagas!—Le dijo ronco Inuyasha sin dejar de levantar ese viento y dando a conocer esa mirada escalofriante, esos ojos rojos con su pupila celeste que hizo caer la lágrimas de Aome, ya que no entendía lo que sucedía.


	20. Un despertar peligroso

— ¡Inuyasha, Siéntate!—Grito Aome buscando el control de Inuyasha, pero él se resistía, ya no era él y podía sentirlo, ya que su aura era otra, su aura le daba miedo. Uno por uno desagarro a los Youkais los cuales se habían reformado por causa de los fragmentos. Las manos de Inuyasha tenían Sangre, sangre de monstruos, pero si seguía así, lastimaría a vidas inocentes.

— ¡Señorita Aome, aléjese de Inuyasha!—Le grito Miroku intentando acercarse a ella, pero eso alerto a Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que a Aome.

— ¡No se acerque Monje Miroku, llévate a Shippo y protege a los aldeanos!—Grito Aome, la cual fue decidida a acercarse a Inuyasha, quien fue esquivo, manteniendo su posición de ataque. Inuyasha cogió a cada uno de los fragmentos, estos empezaron a oscurecer lo que preocupo a Aome aún más.

— ¡Detente Inuyasha, escúchame!—Le dijo firme, sin acercarse demasiado, pero los fragmentos se iban apoderando más de Inuyasha, dejándolo sin el ultimo control, queriendo más sangre además de los Youkais que había derrotado.

Inuyasha iba siendo consumido por el odio que le causaba su estado, también los fragmentos que había cogido, Aome no sabía cómo detenerle y el collar que ella misma le puso no parecía tener la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo. No sabía si Inuyasha la atacaría a ella e incluidos los aldeanos, debía pensar que hacer, pero rápido ya que no creía que tuviera mucho tiempo.

Sin hacerle demasiado caso Miroku volvió, pero dejando a Shippo a cargo de la protección de los aldeanos, después de todo no actuaría como un cobarde sabiendo el también que Inuyasha podría matar a Aome, ya que estaba siendo consumido por esa parte oscura del y no sería capaz de controlarse. —Miroku-Sama.

—No se preocupe señorita, yo le ayudare, no es propio que la haya dejado sola—Le afirmo el monje sacando el rosario de su mano, listo para usarla.

— ¡No!

—Pero señorita Aome.

—No quiero matarlo, quiero detenerlo.

— ¿Entonces qué propone?

—Debo de reforzar el hechizo del colla y hacerlo más fuerte, si lo uso una vez más el conjuro, el collar se romperá y ahí estaremos perdidos.

—Pero usted deberá de estar demasiado cerca del él.

—Tu solo distráelo con tus pergaminos, para darme el tiempo necesario Miroku—Le afirmo Aome lista para ejecutar su plan.

—De acuerdo.

Miroku preparo sus pergamino mientras también sentía el aura demoniaca de Inuyasha que crecía con más fuerza mientras observo también, que el absorbía los fragmentos y eso era más peligroso, pero le daría un poco de tiempo justo a Aome que estaba lista. — ¡Inuyasha! ¡Recuerda lo que prometiste!—Le grito Aome mientras concentraba su poder y se acercaba a el que seguía siendo esquivo

— ¡No te acerques más!—Le dijo ronco y escalofriante Inuyasha, al parecer aún no había perdido todo el control. Parecía no querer atacar a Aome o querer alejarse de ella para no hacerlo. Para entonces Aome concentro toda su energía en una flecha que purificaría a Inuyasha, pero no del todo, cuando Inuyasha vio eso, lo interpreto como un ataque y antes de que Aome disparara la flecha fue atacada por Inuyasha el cual esta vez ya no tenía control, ni el más mínimo. Miroku intento todo lo posible pero no funciono, cuando Inuyasha lo estuvo por atacar este saco su mano e Inuyasha se alejó.

Aome había sido herida en un costado de su cintura pero no era tan grave, le dolía y ardía un poco pero no era grave—¡Siéntate, Siéntate!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero Inuyasha tenía más fuerzas que el collar y no logro derribarlo, Aome aprovecho y cogió de nuevo la flecha que preparo, además de su arco, pero nuevamente antes de atacarlo para detenerlo y no lastimarlo como quería Inuyasha se había puesto delante de ella, lo que hizo que lo viera más de cerca y tuviera miedo de esas marcas moradas que aún seguían en su rostro, de sus colmillos más largos de lo normal y sus garras de igual manera, todos acompañados de esos ojos rojos que una vez ella los conoció dorados.

Trato de no tener miedo, de hacerlo a un lado, temía que Inuyasha sea capaz de olerlo, por otro lado el luchaba por dentro, si estaba luchando por no atacarla nuevamente, podía oler la sangre de la herida que le provoco. Mientras la lucha seguía en su interior lo cual lo hizo quedarse parado delante de Aome, mientras el amanecer se asomaba, ella se levantó y sin dudarlo se aferró a él, dejando atrás el miedo, pero Inuyasha reacciono y nuevamente la ganas de matar, de ver sangre, volvieron y la ataco, esta vez sí fue grave y Aome cayo sangrando al suelo.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir atacando todo a su paso, pero algo lo detuvo y fue Miroku quien se concentró y uso bien sus pergaminos sagrados. Pero todo eso no le duraría mucho tiempo, Aome estaba inconsciente y mal herida y debía protegerla y además de detener a Inuyasha. —Coja la espada del amo Inuyasha—le aviso alguien a Miroku.

— ¿Quién eres?—Le pregunto a la pequeña pulga.

—Soy Mioga, pero coja la espada del amo Inuyasha y así generara un campo de fuerza su alrededor y alrededor de la señorita Aome—Le dijo al pulga y Miroku entendió perfectamente y busca la espada que ya conocía y al fin la encontró, corrió hacia ella y fue lo más rápido posible y a la tomo en sus manos, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y se le acercó intimidante, pero algo lo detuvo, algo que salvo a Miroku, pero derribo a Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Se preguntó mirando el objeto volador, pero luego vio a la joven mujer a la cual volvió ese objeto.

—Llévese a la señorita, yo me encargare de esa bestia—Dijo la mujer que se acercó a Miroku y estaba lista para atacar a Inuyasha.

— ¡Espere!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es peligroso—Le advirtió Miroku quien observo que Inuyasha se levantó nuevamente.

—Yo soy exterminadora de monstruos y enseguida llegaran más, juntos lo eliminaremos.

— ¡No, no lo haga!—Le grito Miroku cuando Inuyasha se dirigió a ellos decidido a atacarlos.

— ¡Pero que dice!

—Él no es malo en realidad, solo perdió el control cuando unos Youkais atacaron a la señorita, pero hay que volverlo a la normalidad—Le explico Miroku mientras los dos esquivaban a Inuyasha quien los atacaba.

— ¡Hay mama! ¡Usen la espada del amo Inuyasha!—apareció gritando la pulga nuevamente.

—Seguro anciano—Le dijo Miroku.

— ¿Una pulga?

—Está bien, creo que entendí, la espada lo dentro cierto pulga—Dijo la joven.

—Exacto Sango—La llamo la pulga.

— ¡Kirara! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Hola, Kirara, cuanto tiempo—Dijo la pulga Mioga, entonces la joven Sango entendió.

—Suba Monje—Miroku subió a la gran gata que primeramente era pequeña y todos juntos fueron hasta Aome.

Inuyasha otra vez estaba decidido a atacarlos, ya había sido consumado casi por completo, ya que tenía los fragmentos y que no atacaran para detenerlo él lo interpretaba de otra manera, pero cuando lo hizo el campo de fuerza del su colmillo de acero protegió a todos, entonces Sango aprovecho y le tiro su bumerang gigante.

— ¡Hiraikotsu!—Grito y no fallo, logro derriba a Inuyasha, pero el cobraba más fuerza y seguía levantándose, dejándolos sin tiempo a todos para entregarle su colmillo—¡Esta vez sí… hiraikotsu!—Inuyasha fue derribado por todas sus fuerzas y Sango se montó a la gran gata junto con Miroku—No, deme la espada, iré sola, cuide a la señorita—Entonces Sango fue hasta Inuyasha luego de atacarlo una vez más, pero al parecer logro dejarlo inconsciente, ya no tenía sus marcas moradas, ni sus garras y colmillos aumentados de tamaño, como ella había logrado verlo de lejos.

Miroku se sintió alivio y se acordó de Aome que estaba herida pero viva y no dudo en cargarla sin propasarse, no era el momento y así todo termino. —Muchas gracias señorita—le dijo Miroku.

— ¿Ahora qué harán?

—Curarlo, sobre todo a la señorita Aome.

Todo había pasado, el peligro paso, gracias a la exterminadora Sango Inuyasha fue detenido sin necesidad de usar su colmillo de acero para ello, pero él y Aome estaban heridos, Aome por Inuyasha y por uno de los Youkais e Inuyasha por el bumerang de la exterminadora Sango. Por otra parte los aldeanos se veían preocupados por Aome la cual estaba siendo curada por Sango que sabía de esas cosas, estaba fuera de peligro, pero tardaría en despertar, Inuyasha también tardaría en despertar, pero Sango, Miroku y el pequeño Shippo que había estado llorando observaron que las heridas de Inuyasha se curaban solas, maso menos.

—Ahora se ve tan tranquilo, no parece que fuera un demonio como todos—afirmo Sango mientras cambiaba las vendas de Aome, con la ayuda de Shippo.

—Es verdad—Afirmo Miroku quien entraba a la casilla.

—Creo que necesitaran mi ayuda y mi padre estará de acuerdo en que me quede—Dijo la joven.

—Solo agradezco mucho—Le dijo Miroku.

**Al otro día.**

Aome todavía permanecía dormida, pero no parecía estar muy grave, mientras Sango la exterminadora cuidaba de ella por decisión propia, junto a Miroku y Shippo que la ayudaban. Inuyasha también estaba inconsciente, ya no estaba transformado, Sango lo había detenido, pero en un momento menos pensando el despertó de golpe, mirándolos a todos raro, por un momento se asustaron, pero lo vieron tranquilo con los ojos dorados que identificaban la paz de Inuyasha.

Miro a su alrededor y vio Aome, luego sintió olor a sangre que era de ella, al cual estaba impregnada con sus manos, el aroma, sin que Miroku le dijera algo él se puso de rodillas delante de Aome mirándola con extrañes, sin entender que le sucedía, por otro lado Miroku, Shippo y Sango se quedaron callados y salieron dejándolo solo con Aome.

Un buen rato Inuyasha se quedó observando a Aome, no recordaba que había sucedido, la veía ahí dormida, vendada y además sentía el aroma de su sangre en sus manos—¿No recuerdas, cierto Inuyasha?—pregunto con serenidad Miroku, mientras entraba a la casilla. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese contestar Aome abrió los ojos de repente, mirándolo todo y a todos extrañada, sintió un poco de temor al ver a Inuyasha— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces acá?—Esas dos cosas pregunto dejando atónitos a Miroku e Inuyasha, sobretodo Inuyasha.

* * *

Miércoles 14 de agosto del 2013.


	21. A tu lado

Inuyasha por un instante se desesperó, pensando que Aome no se acordaba del. La miro extrañado, nadie decía nada y Aome los miraba a todos confundida, pero un dolor punzante la desvío de todo eso. Inuyasha no dudo en ir en su ayuda, pero si ella ya no lo recordaba, era mejor no acercarse.

Aome recordó de inmediato lo que había pasado, tal vez el shock la hizo perderse un poco. Inuyasha lucho contra sí mismo y se agacho a ayudarla. Para su sorpresa Aome no lo rechazo, se sujetó fuerte del, dándole una esperanza. Como no sabía que le ocurría, donde le dolía, se atrevió a preguntarle. — ¿Dónde te duele?—Pregunto.

—En el… vientre—Dijo, con algo de dificultad.

—Debe de ser su herida—Dijo Sango, luego Inuyasha se apartó y dejo que la revisara, mirando antes a Miroku. —Va a estar bien, solo tengo que cambiar su vendaje, por favor salgan—Dicho eso, Inuyasha parecía no querer eso.

— ¡Inuyasha!—Le grito Aome, luego le dio otra punzada. Miroku salió, Inuyasha a regaña dientes, estando impaciente afuera, queriendo entrar.

Luego de un rato Sango salió y le dijo a Inuyasha que Aome estaba bien y quería verlo. El entro y estaba solo con Aome, quien al parecer si sabía quién era. Se sentó a su lado, trataba de no mirarla, ya que había algo que le preocupaba y era que tenía el aroma de la sangre de Aome en sus manos aun, no sabía porque, además no recordaba mucho lo sucedido. —Discúlpame por preocuparte—Le dijo Aome, tratando se levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—No te levantes, tonta—Le dijo y ella obedeció.

—Acércate, Inuyasha—Le pidió ella y él lo hizo, pero no tan cerca. —Mas…—Continuo y él lo hizo quedando muy cerca de ella. Aome lo beso, Inuyasha no dudo en corresponderle, después de todo, amaba besarla. Luego Aome se abrazó a Inuyasha, sintió algo de dolor por sus heridas, él lo noto, pero Aome no quería parar el beso, ella también disfrutaba besarlo, amaba hacerlo. La aparto delicadamente, cortando el dulce beso.

—Pero… Inu… yasha. —Aome se quejó e intento levantarse, pero el delicadamente, sin causarle dolor la freno nuevamente.

—Sera mejor que descanses… Aome—Le dijo, cubriéndola con la frazada del futon.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Estaré cerca, tú descansa—Le afirmo él y salió de la cabaña, luego Sango y Miroku lo vieron salir a lo lejos y fueron a ver a Aome.

Cuando entraron, Aome permanecía tapada hasta la cabeza, ella los miro y quiso preguntar. Ella tenía la duda de si Inuyasha sabía lo que hizo, ya que parte de sus heridas fueron hechas por Inuyasha, pero no estaba segura si él lo recordaba o no quería hablar de eso ya que se sentía avergonzado. Pero no podía preguntar ahora, ya que seguro Inuyasha escucharía. Aunque podía preguntar si él se fue, para preguntar lo que realmente quería saber.

— ¿Inuyasha se fue, Miroku?—Pregunto, pero luego recordó a Sango, ya que no sabía quién era.

—Si—afirmo Miroku.

—Está bien. Por cierto, Hola—saludo a Sango regalándole un sonrisa.

—Ella apareció de la anda y nos ayudó señorita Aome—Dijo Miroku.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Se lo dije señorita sango, Inuyasha no es malo, pero no se sabe que le paso al pobre muchacho.

—Eso parece, pero ¿Por qué estaba de esa manera?—Se preguntó con curiosidad Sango, quien no entendía todo.

—No lo sabemos, pero fue cuando la señorita Aome estaba en peligro, eso habrá tenido que ver. Al parecer tampoco recuerda nada, sería mejor no decirle. —Propuso Miroku.

—Es lo mejor, Miroku, Inuyasha no tiene que saberlo, sino se pondrá mal y no quiero que se valla—dijo triste.—Y será mejor que luego de que sanen mis heridas, estemos un tiempo sin buscar los fragmentos, no deseo verlo así de esa forma otra vez—Dijo Aome.

— ¿Buscan los fragmentos?—Sango pregunto.

—Si, por mi culpa se rompió la perla.

—Ya veo, pero es algo muy arriesgado y si Inuyasha es capaz de transformase de esa manera tan feroz, cada vez que usted peligre, lo es aún más—Dijo Sango.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Sango?—Le propuso Aome.

—Sería de gran ayuda—le dijo Miroku.

—No estoy segura… tendría que hablarlo con mi padre—Aunque estoy segura que le me dejara—Pensó. —De acuerdo, además luego debo de contarles algo sobre la perla, será de gran ayuda—Afirmo Sango, luego se acercó a Aome para revisar sus vendas. —Umm… parece que ya no sangras, eso es buena señal, pero tienes que seguir descansando.—Sango entonces tapo nuevamente a Aome y tanto como ella y Miroku se fueron. No habían notado la presencia de Inuyasha, quien escucho todo, pero no entendía nada ¿Cómo que la había lastimado?

Inuyasha no sabía sin entrar a la cabaña y preguntarle a Aome o ir y preguntarle a Miroku, quien seguro seria fiel a Aome y no le diría. El necesitaba saber si fue capaz de lastimarla, no recordaba todo con claridad, pero tenía el aroma de la sangre de Aome en sus manos. Brusco como siempre entro de golpe a la cabaña, Aome no se asustó y solo miro. El también la mira y luego se acercó a ella, mirándola dolido, quería abrazarla, lo precisaba, pero la podría lastimar más y no quería eso. —Lo siento Aome, no quise lastimarte, discúlpame—Le dijo, no había duda ya para él, la había lastimado, el aroma de su sangre lo confirmaba.

—Inu… ya… sha. Pero… tú me salvaste de esos youkais—Le animo ella, quien trato de levantarse, pero prefirió seguir hablando—Ya no importa lo que paso, estoy bien—Le dijo, luego acerco la cara de Inuyasha y lo beso suave, demostrándole su amor.

— ¿Cómo fue?—Pregunto Inuyasha, luego del beso.

—Te transformaste… solo quisiste cuidarme y te paso eso, pero no podías controlarte al parecer, pero eso ya no importa—Le afirmo ella, el intento irse, pero Aome no se lo permitió.

—Me convertí en un monstruo para salvarte y termine lastimándote… Aome ¿Cómo que no importa? Podría volver a pasar y no quiero lastimarte. —Le dijo, apartándose finalmente de Aome.

—Espera Inuyasha, no te vayas. —Inuyasha no pudo irse, quería estar al lado de Aome, no quería dejarla sola, pero tampoco lastimarla. Se acercó de nuevo a Aome para besarla. —Te amo y no quiero que me dejes—Le dijo entre el beso Aome.

—Yo también te amo… Aome—Le dijo y la beso con más pasión.

Luego de unos días, fueron sanando las heridas de Aome, Inuyasha no se alejó de ella en ningún momento, estaban juntos casi todo el tiempo. Era lo que ambos querían estar juntos, no importaba que pasase, querían estar disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Parece que ahora no se separan más—Dijo Miroku, mientras él y Shippo los miraban a lo lejos en un pequeño campo, ya que Aome fue por hierbas medicinales junto con Inuyasha. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban hablando, sine escucharlos, Aome e Inuyasha también lo hacían.

—Ha, tenías que haberte quedado… yo podía llevarlas para ti—Le dijo, mientras intentaba ayudarla, algo raro en él, pero por Aome hacia todo.

—Pero tú nos aves cuales son, Inuyasha. Aparte no creías que me quedaría toda la vida acostada—Le dijo ella, mientras arrancaba algunas.

—Feh, si se cuales son… si yo siempre…

—Huh, tu siempre ¿Qué?

—Nada, tu solo termina rápido así te llevo de regreso. —Le dijo el, quien estaba a punto de meter la pata. Que iba a decirle, que siempre la observo antes de secuestrarla, no. Luego de que Aome terminara volvieron a la aldea, Miroku y Shippo llegaron un poco antes que Inuyasha y Aome, ya que él iba despacio por ella. Al llegar entraron a la cabaña, pero ellos solos.

Aome acomodo todo lo recogido, ante la mirada constante de Inuyasha, quien se había sentado en su típica pose india. Cuando Aome termino se acercó a Inuyasha y se sentó en sus pierna, a él no le molesto, le gustaba tenerla de esa manera, luego ella se abrazó a él y pregunto— ¿Siempre estarás a mi lado?

—Que tonterías preguntas, claro que estaré a tu lado… Aome—Le dijo y sin previo aviso la beso, bajando luego al cuello de Aome, hasta empezar a bajarla la parte de arriba del kimono de Aome y besar su piel desnuda. Subió nuevamente, arreglando su ropa y el beso en la boca.

— ¿¡Por qué paras!?—Aome se había enojado, quería que Inuyasha siga, pero él se detuvo.

—No te enojes… no estás en condiciones—Le dijo el, no agradándole que estuviera enojada.

—Entonces vete—Le dijo, se levantó quedando de espaldas y fue sorprendida por Inuyasha.

—No puedo irme… prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado… tonta—Le dijo y abrazándola sin fuerza y ella se dio vuelta abrazándolo también.


	22. En contra

Ya no había de que preocuparse, Aome se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, además de que Inuyasha la cuidaba de demás, pero a Aome no le molestaba, igual si se pasaba de la rosca tenía con que pararlo, estaba haciendo algo bueno por ella, pero era muy orgulloso y casi no la quería dejar hacer nada, a pesar de encontrarse perfectamente.

Los días en la aldea Aome los aprovechaban y trataba de hacer lo que siempre hizo. Cuidar a los enfermos que lo necesiten. Jugar con los niños, recoger en el campo hierbas medicinales. Preparar los distintos remedios y demás, pero también hacia algunas cosas nuevas, como por ejemplo; demostrarle a las personas que Inuyasha no era una bestia malvada, cuidar a un niño Youkai(Shippo) y pasar más tiempo con el monje Miroku, lo cual antes hacía muy poco y además empezaba a hacerse amiga de Sango, una nueva amiga de todos.

Inuyasha era parte de sus nuevas actividades, pero con él era todo distinto. Siempre que estaba con él era a solas, lejos de todo, sin que los interrumpa nadie. El cuida de ella, a veces demasiado, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse. A veces él se iba y ella lo entendía, debía darle su tiempo también, y ella aprovecha el suyo.

Como ya varios días habían transcurrido, ya era hora de empezar un nuevo viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Tenían una nueva acompañante, Sango, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarlos, con el consentimiento de su padre, pero como era de esperar había una persona en contra, pero no precisamente de que Sango los acompañe, sino de empezar un nuevo viaje. Todo ocurrió el día que empezarían el viaje nuevo. — ¡Que no iras!—Grito Inuyasha a Aome.

— ¿Por qué no?—Pregunto ella, con toda tranquilidad.

—Me da igual, no me detendrás mientras diga la palabra magia ¡Siéntate!—Así Inuyasha cayó al suelo, hizo un gemido de dolor y se levantó nuevamente.

—Ha, hazlo cuanto quieras, pero te detendré igual. —Se enfrentó el a Aome, demasiado tranquilo.

—Por simple curiosidad ¿Siempre es igual?

—Déjame decirte algo Sango querida. Yo supongo que sí, es que aún no vi como era el inicio de los viajes de estos dos, de hecho yo los encontré de viaje y estoy tan sorprendido como usted

—Pues yo creo que siempre es así, Miroku—Trato de confirmar Shippo.

— ¡Que te quedas niña!

—Hoy nos vamos y será mejor que te comportes—Finalizo Aome muy seria, tanto que eso no le agrado a Inuyasha. — ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Sientateee! Y no te tardes, te esperamos en la salida de la aldea—Así Aome se fue tranquilamente caminando.

— ¡Maldita seas, me la pagaras Aome! ¡A donde crees que vas!—La siguió, pero antes se paró a mirar a Sango, Miroku y Shippo— ¿¡Y ustedes que ven!?

—Tienes que dejar de comportarte como un niño mal criado Inuyasha. Tu actitud no va con la señorita Aome—Le dijo Miroku, acercándose a él.

—Si te comportas como niño, ya crece Inuyasha.

— ¡A quien le dices niño, enano del demonio…!—Shippo corrió y se subió arriba de Sango.

—Mejor ponte con alguien de tu altura y Aome tomara en cuenta tus cuidados, pero mientras te comportes como un niño no aceptara que no quieras que vayas, solo para cuidarla.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Solo lo deduje, y veo que no me equivoque. No quieres que vaya con nosotros porque la quieres cuidar, pero si te comportas como un niño todo el tiempo no te tomara en cuenta. —Analizo Sango e Inuyasha dejo de querer pegarle a Shippo y se fue.

— ¿Y ahora qué hará?—Pregunto Shippo.

—Lo mejor será no meternos—Dijo Miroku y se fue en la dirección de Inuyasha.

— ¿A dónde cree que va Monje?

—Yo, no se preocupen por mí…

—Seguro va a espiar.

—Que Monje mañoso—Dijo Sango mirándolo con desaprobación.

—No digan esas cosas de mi…—Dijo deprimido. —Pero por cierto… ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo con migo, señorita Sango?—Pregunto muy recurado y luego toco a Sango.

—Eh… Monje mañoso.

—No te olvides de venir a la salida de la aldea Miroku. —Grito Shippo quien se fue con sango, dejando a Miroku con la cara marcada.

Inuyasha fue camino a buscar a Aome, quien aún no había ido a la salida de la aldea, pero si hasta su cabaña, él pudo saberlo por su aroma que capto enseguida. Al llegar detrás de ella casi, se puso encima del techo de la cabaña, Aome noto su presencia, pero no se lo haría saber a él, quien pensaba que no sabía nada aun.

A propósito Aome empezó a desvestirse (Debía cambiarse) para provocar a Inuyasha, quien ya estaba impaciente por que ella no salía y decidió entrar brusco como siempre y la vio desvestirse lo cual le gusto. Se acercó a ella lentamente para abrazarla por detrás aspirando su aroma, la extrañaba tanto y no deseaba pelear nuevamente con ella, la necesitaba siempre a su lado. —Otra vez espiando, pareces Miroku—Le dijo ella sonriendo y disfrutando del reciente beso de Inuyasha en su oreja. Para succionarla levemente, causando cosquilleo en Aome quien rio.

De a poco la ayudo a desvestirse y luego la dio vuelta sin previo aviso. Beso su boca atrayéndola más a él, luego fue a su cuello y lo beso bajando hasta llegar a los senos de Aome, donde también beso, dándole cosquillas a Aome. La toma delicadamente de la cintura y fue llevándosela hasta el futon, donde la recostó e hizo de las suyas, sin que ella lo detuviera, disfrutando de las caricias de Inuyasha.

La dejo desnuda rápidamente, pero ni fue al grano directamente, prefirió que Aome disfrute de sus caricias (Que ya eran una tortura para ella) un poco más. Recorrió sus piernas con besos, hasta llegar a su vientre, a sus senos donde se atrevió a chuparlos y morderlos apenas, hasta el cuello, logrando un arqueo de Aome, quien lo empezó a desnudar también, sin ser capaz de aguantarse y ni el tampoco.

Sin dejar caer demasiado peso en Aome ya estaba posicionado encima de ella, con sus manos tomo ambas piernas y las cruzo por encima de su cintura y debajo de su espalda, pero antes le hablo a Aome en el odio. —Quiero protegerte de mí, pero tú no me dejas.

—Por qué te comportas como un niño y no hay por qué temerle a un niño… ni a ti tampoco, mientras sea una forma, peligrosa, de protegerme…—Le afirmo ella, tratando de darle confianza.

—Aome… Yo te amo—Le dijo él y entro en ella de una, pero con cuidado, empezando a embestirla suave, mientras le regalaba un beso largo en los labios. Con unas embestidas finales Inuyasha termino dentro de Aome, luego se puso detrás de Aome, quien estaba de costado para abrazarla, protegiéndola con su cuerpo—Yo igual… Te amo—Le dijo ella y se dio la vuelta besándolo en el cuello y luego en los labios. —Aome…

—Dime

—Recuerdas que íbamos a…—Inuyasha se puso algo rojo, ya que no se atrevía decirlo. —Bueno, cuando yo te hice daño, nosotros…

—Íbamos a casarnos al otro día ¿Quieres aun?—Le dijo ella, tratando de no mostrarle tanta alegría, porque tal vez él se arrepentía.

—Sí, tonta. Con tigo si… Aome—Le dijo, pero antes de poner la situación más incómoda la beso. Pero ella lo separo.

—Tú dices eso, para poner una excusa, para que no haya viaje ¿Verdad Inuyasha?

— ¡No! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Luego haremos lo viajes que quieras!—Dijo molesto, pero eso era parte de su objetivo, no del todo, pero si una parte.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Entonces que dices esta noche!—Le dijo eufórica, abrazándolo con fuerza. Luego se besaron y Aome recordó. —Pero debemos decirle a los de la aldea, a Miroku y Shippo, además de decirle a Sango.

—Bah, como quieras, pero no hagas tanto escándalo—Le dijo él.

Ellos se demostraban su amor, como de costumbre, a veces luego de una pelea o solo porque sí. Ahora tenían una tarea pendiente por cumplir antes del viaje. Pero ya se les hacía tarde y sus amigos los esperaban en la salida de la aldea, preguntándose si Aome ya había matado a Inuyasha, porque supusieron que Inuyasha la fue a buscar y habían terminado peleados nuevamente, cuando la realidad era otra y ellos ni se la imaginaban. —Yo creo que iré a buscarlos—Dijo Miroku.

—Solo quieres ir a espiar—Dijo Sango, quien ya sabía dado cuenta rápido de la manera de ser del Monje.

—Seguro—Afirmo Shippo. Peor luego a lo lejos vino Inuyasha con Aome en su espalda. —Parece que sigue vivo—Dijo Shippo y enseguida Inuyasha estaba delante de todo, Aome bajo y les informo.

—Inuyasha y yo aremos nuestra ceremonia hoy en la noche—dijo.

— ¿Del casamiento verdad?—Pregunto Miroku—Pero que alegría. Suertudo muchachito—Dijo a Inuyasha.

—Ya veo, eso iban a hacer luego de lo que paso—Dijo Sango.

—Sí, pero esta noche lo aremos y además mañana empezaremos el viaje.

—No habrá luna miel ¿Verdad?—Dijo Miroku pícaro. Pero Inuyasha le pego.

— ¡Ya! ¡No digas tonterías Monje!—Le grito Inuyasha. —Luego de la pregunta de Miroku, todos fueron a hacer los preparativos, pero Aome se quedó con Sango.

—Tú también estas invitada, nos has ayudado mucho—Le dijo, y así ambas fueron. Habían ido a avisarles a los de la aldea y empezaron con los preparativos los cuales a la noche estaban listos. Pero había algo que molestaba a Inuyasha, desde que había caído la noche presenciaba un olor, estaba algo lejos de la aldea, pero sabía que se trataba de youkai, mientras no se acercara a la aldea, no tenía por qué ir a ver.

* * *

21 y 22, subidos el 11/09/2013


	23. Rivales

Todo estaba listo, ambos se unirían hoy ante los ojos de buda y nada ni nadie, les haría una interrupción seguramente. La noche era estupenda, favorecía muchísimo para la ocasión que se llevaría a cabo y el Monje Miroku se ofreció a unirlos ante los ojos de buda como repetía. Aome permanecía dentro de su cabaña, sola con el bello kimono todo blanco que llevaba puesto, mientras que Inuyasha la esperaba arriba del árbol donde se había preparado el altar, como sabía que aún no era el momento, se puso encima de este para que nadie lo molestara.

Por otro lado sentía muchas ganas de ver a Aome, la extrañaba muchísimo, la amaba y quería estar a su lado, pero no quería arruinar el momento, en no mucho tiempo la tendría para el solo como siempre soñó, protegiéndola de todo, era absurdo como pudo enamorarse de ella a lo lejos, solo con mirarla y oler su aroma, su delicioso aroma, pero fue de esa manera y hoy estaría unido a ella, sería solo para él, toda para él.—¡Ya baja muchacho, en cualquier momento llegara la novia!—Le dijo fuerte Miroku, desde abajo y en cuestión de segundos el bajo y no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

— ¡Ha! ¡Siento su aroma y sé que aún sigue dentro de la cabaña!—Le dijo enfadado, pero luego quedo quieto justo donde estaba parado, ya que sintió el aroma de Aome y sabía que venía para ese lugar.

—Te trae encantado, si pudiera me casaría yo con ella—Dijo en broma Miroku e Inuyasha le dio un golpe. De repente en el hombro de Inuyasha apareció la pulga Mioga y sin saber qué hacer, siguió sus instrucciones. Algo serio y decidió se pudo en el altar, parado de una manera que hizo sonreír a Aome, quien caminaba a la vista de todos por el altar hasta llegar al lado de Inuyasha, quien no decía nada, apenas sonrío, le daba algo de vergüenza, no pensó nunca que haría este tipo de asuntos, pero con tal de esta unido a Aome, con más fuerza, trato de relajarse.

Miroku hizo las oraciones, dijo las palabras, ambos dieron el sí, quedando unidos por el mismísimo buda, como dijo Miroku. No supo si fue un impulso, pero sintió las ganas de hacerlo, ahí frente de todos y beso a Aome, fue un beso delicado que ni ella misma lo espero, luego él se sonrojo, algunos rieron, pero no de maldad y así quedaron oficialmente casados. —Sigue la luna de miel—Dijo Miroku.

— ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ven para acá!—Dijo enojado Inuyasha y empezó a correr a Miroku, ante la mirada de los presentes, hasta que Aome dio la palabra de parada.

— ¿Qué es luna de miel, Aome?—Pregunto Shippo.

—Nada, nada—Dijo Sango.

— ¡Siéntate! ¡Es nuestro casamiento y tú ya andas portándote mal, Inuyasha!—Le dijo. — ¡Y tu Miroku, porque lo molestas con eso, si ya sabes que sigue eso!—Dijo seria, poniendo rojo a Inuyasha, ante lo que ella dijo tan abiertamente.

**Más tarde esa noche**

De repente Inuyasha sintió ese aroma de antes, ese aroma que pertenecía a un Youkai, no estaba seguro de quien se trataba el aroma, pero de algo estaba seguro, llegaría a la aldea antes que pudiera ir y averiguar de quien se trataba. Sin previo aviso pego a Aome a su cuerpo y cuando menos lo espero, esa presencia estaba delante de los pocos presente que habían quedado, Shippo, Sango y Miroku, junto con la gatita Kirara que ante ese Youkai que apareció frente de todos se transformó en una gata grande, preparada para atacar si era necesario. — ¡Así que esa es tu esposa, bestia!

— ¿¡A quien le dices eso, lobo rabioso!?—Pregunto Inuyasha.

— ¿Quién es Inuyasha?—Pregunto Aome, sin entender nada. De repente aparecía ese Youkai que reconocía que era de la raza de los lobos y al parecer conocía a Inuyasha. Luego en un rápido moviente aquel lobo se posó a su lado.

—Permítame presentarme. Soy Koga el líder de mi manada—Entonces Inuyasha se puso en medio de ambos.

—¿¡Quién te dio el permiso de acercártele y tocarla!?—Se enojó aún más Inuyasha.

— ¡Una bestia como tú no merece a una bella mujer como ella!—Lo enfrento aquel lobo, llamado Koga.

— ¡Ha! Mira quien lo dice.

— ¿¡Que quisiste decir con eso, bestia!?—Se enfadó el lobo.

—Feh, no molestes, además Aome ya es mi esposa… llegas tarde, lobo rabioso—Le dijo burlándose Inuyasha y Koga puso los ojos en blanco. Ya lo sabía, pero lo ponía de punta el saber que no lo evito.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Siéntate! ¡Y compórtate!—Koga se hecho a reír y luego se puso a lado de Aome, cogió una de sus manos y eso puso furioso a Inuyasha, quien lo aparto enseguida luego de recuperarse del "Siéntate" de Aome.

— ¿¡De que te ríes, lobo rabioso!?

— ¡Hmpf! ¡De que un humano te controle, bestia!

—No entiendo que sucede—Dijo Shippo, decepcionado por la escena.

—Yo tampoco pequeño Shippo, pero lo mejor será marcharse y no meterse, no representa una amenaza este lobo—Dijo Miroku, pero Sango lo detuvo.

—No lo veo prudente su excelencia, por qué mejor que vemos que sucede—Dijo ella seria.

— ¡Me pueden explicar, par de niños!—Dijo exasperada Aome, quien paro la discusión que aún tenían, tanto el lobo Koga e Inuyasha. — ¿Ustedes se conocen?

—Ha, por desgracia.

—No te preocupes, pronto eliminare a esta bestia estúpida y serás mi mujer, Aome—Dijo Koga sujetando la mano de Aome, Inuyasha se enojó, pero luego Aome se separó de Koga. Y lo miro detenidamente, ya que sin que nadie supiera, ella fue capaz de ver fragmentos de la perla en ambas piernas del lobo y en su brazo derecho.

— ¿¡Por qué lo miras tanto!?—Inuyasha se acercó a ella enojado.

—No es lo que crees ¡Siéntate! Acaso no sabías que el pose tres fragmentos de la perla, incrustados en su cuerpo. Uno en cada pierna y otro en el brazo derecho.

— ¡Eh…! ¿Cómo…?—Se preguntó Koga.

— ¡Feh! ¡Entonces te los sacare con gusto, lobito!—Dijo muy seguro Inuyasha, comprendiendo la rapidez de Koga.

— ¡Cómo es posible que una bestia como tú, este casado con la famosa mujer que ve los fragmentos!—Dijo, de muy mal humor. — ¡Con más razón te eliminare y la hare mi esposa!

— ¡Como si fuera a dejarte!—Aome vio que era necesario quedarse, así que se marchó, total no creía que fueran capaces de matarse.

— ¿Cree que es bueno dejarlos solos, señorita Aome?—Pregunto Miroku.

—Yo me voy con Aome, los tontos solo son tontos.

— ¡Aome, cuidado!—Grito de repente Inuyasha y se abalanzo contra ella, pero Koga llego primero, ya que el Youkai que había aparecido lo entretuvo a Inuyasha.

— ¡Me debes una bestia!—Dijo, apartándose de Aome y yendo a destruir al Youkai que no parecía muy fuerte. Tanto Miroku y Sango ayudaron, mientras Shippo corría hacia Aome, luego de segundo prácticamente, entre Sango y Miroku acabaron con el Youkai, ya que Inuyasha y Koga no parecían querer dejar de pelear. Cuando se dieron cuenta de eso, todos estaban lejos, excepto Aome, quien se detuvo al ver un fragmento en los restos del Youkai, quien se recuperó sorprendiéndola, esa vez si fue rescatada por Inuyasha, quien le dio el golpe final, Aome recupero el fragmento, pero no todo había terminado ahí, ya que una nueva pelea empezó entre el lobo e Inuyasha.

Al final todo había sido puro problemas, Inuyasha y Aome no pudieron desfrutar de estar juntos, estaban casados y eso les prometía en algunos días algo de tiempo solos, pero con Koga en el camino, quien quería eliminar a Inuyasha a toda costa, para que Aome sea su mujer no los dejo en paz en ningún momento, causando que el e Inuyasha peleasen toda la noche, sin darse cuenta de que todos dormían tranquilamente al igual que Aome (Eso parecía) quien empezaba a extrañar a Inuyasha.

— ¡Ha! ¡Sera mejor que te rindas!

— ¡Ni lo sueñes bestia, te matare para quedarme con esa bella mujer!

— ¡Feh! ¡¿Quién te da el derecho de llamarla así?!—Grito y se abalanzo hacia él, atacándolo sin éxito, lo único que lograba era levantar polvo, al igual que Koga.

— ¡Siéntate! ¡Sera mejor que se retire joven Koga!—Dijo Aome a lejos, luego Inuyasha gruño y observo como Koga se acercaba a Aome.

—Volveré Aome—Le dijo, besando su mano, lo cual enojo del todo a Inuyasha, quien fue indiferente cuando Koga se marchó y quedo con Aome. Ella iba a decir algo, pero la tomo en sus brazos de improviso y se la llevo lejos.

* * *

29/09/2013


	24. Secuestro 3

— ¡Me secuestraste, solo por celos de ese joven lobo!

— ¡No le digas joven lobo!

— ¡Le digo como quiera, ahora bájame, estoy muy cansada y esto no me gusta, empieza a marearme!—Se quejó Aome, quien volaba por loa aires, de árbol en árbol con Inuyasha, quien se dignaba a secuestrarla, estando juntos, le gustaba, pero sabía que era solo por celos de ese lobo que apareció, queriendo eliminarlo y quedarse con ella.

— ¡Ha! ¡Hasta estar lejos, no lo hare!

— ¡Bájame!

— ¡No lo hare!

— ¡Me siento mareada, ya déjame!

— ¡Feh, a mí no me engañas!

— ¡Se nota que no te importo, ya bájame!—Dicho esto, Inuyasha desacelero y aterrizo, por así decirlo, en un lugar que estaba un tanto iluminado. — ¡Siéntate!—Definitivamente había sido un engaño, pensó con razón Inuyasha. — ¡Siéntate!—Volvió a gritar, poniendo de mal humor a Inuyasha, mientras ella se recostaba contra un árbol como si nada.

— ¡Sabía que era un engaño!—Le dijo, enojado, mientras la miraba desde arriba, pero Aome no le hacia el menor caso, solo miraba hacia otro lado. — ¡No me ignores, vamos, Aome!—Sin más que hacer, levanto a Aome, quien se sorprendió, y luego la beso, fue casi a la fuerza, pero quedo rendida ante Inuyasha, abrazándose a él, mientras ambos jugaban con la lengua del otro, en ese beso que estaban esperando darse, hace mucho. Quiso desvestirla y hacer eso allí mismo, pero Aome le detuvo y se puso indiferente.

— ¡Por poco, tú me engañas a mí! ¡No caeré de nuevo en tus trucos, me marcho!—Dijo y así se fue, tal como dijo, Inuyasha se quedó ahí solo, en medio de la noche, pero no tardaría en estar una vez más a su lado.

—¡Donde crees que vas tu sola!—Le reclamo, pero ella tenía su mirada fija en el camino, aunque solo buscaba molestar a Inuyasha y claro, no podría que decirle, que no iría hacia ningún lado, que solo planeaba molestarlo.—¡No te quedes callada!—Continuo, quedándose parado y apretando el puño, para luego seguirla.

—No ganas nada con secuestrarme, no me gusta que lo hagas, por eso te castigo, con no hablarte y a partir de este momento no lo hare más.

— ¡Eeeh! ¡Espera, Aome, no puedes hacer eso y yo además no te eh secuestrado!—Pero ella no le hablo, solo lo miro, lo que lo desespero. —¡Maldita seas, que desesperante eres!

—¡Pues lo hubieras pensando mejor antes de secuéstrame, siendo tu esposa, tonto!

—¡Que no te secuestre!

—¡Te recuerdo que me levantaste en medio de la noche!

—Ha, piensa lo que quieras. —Aome se dio la vuelta para mirarlo amenazante, pero no vio, cuando nuevamente fue levantada del suelo ¿Por quién? Por Inuyasha nuevamente, quien la sujetaba con cuidado y a la vez fuerte y demasiado, pero de alguna manera con delicadeza, a pesar de ser fuerte.

— ¡Ahí vas de nuevo!

— ¡No te quejes!

— ¡Que no me quejo!

— ¡Si lo haces!—Aome no dijo nada más, luego se quedó sorprendida, al ver el lugar, donde fue llevada por Inuyasha.

Se quedó mirando ese lugar bello, iluminado, a pesar de ser de noche, rodeado de arbustos, árboles y un delicado césped donde poder caminar sin nada en sus pies, lejos de las preocupaciones. En su distracción Inuyasha aprovecho y se acercó a ella, aparto se cabello, mientras la enredo entre sus brazos posesivo. Beso su cuello, ella no se quejó, ladeo un poco más la cabeza, dándole más espacio, hasta que el susurro algo en su oído. —Eres solamente mía, Aome—Continuo con los besos, mientras sus manos empezaban a bajar el Kimono de Aome, tocando la piel que quedaba desnuda. Mordió su hombro apenas, luego beso y paso su lengua, por la espalda de Aome, quien hizo la cabeza para atrás, dejándose llevar por el excitante momento.

Hizo a un lado la parte de arriba del Kimono, teniendo su manos libres, para poder estimular a su mujer, ahí, en esa parte que ya había probado, sus senos, los cuales sujete y masajeo, desde atrás, logrando que por primera vez en la noche, Aome gimiera para él, como clara señal de disfrute. Su espalda beso y lamio, logrando que las cosquillas que ella recibía, por parte de Inuyasha, sean descargar de excitación, liberadas por los gemidos. —Es mi turno, siempre tú, no es justo—Dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y dejando a la vista de Inuyasha, su perfectos senos a los cuales el no saco los ojos de encima pero le gusto cuando Aome se acercó a él, quedando pegada, pecho con pecho, porque los sentía, tenía puesta se chaqueta, pero aun así los sentía.

Aome beso el cuello de Inuyasha, era su turno y haría lo que quisiera por torturar a Inuyasha, ya que tenía algo planeado, no quería ser mala, pero llevaría a cabo lo planeado y consistía de dejarlo con la ganas, sin dejar que lleguen al final.

Sus manos fueron al nudo de la chaqueta, quitándosela fácilmente, al igual que su camisa, para bajar con los besos en la ahora piel desnuda de él, subió de nuevo, mirándose el uno al otro, para sellar un apasionado beso, que los dejo sin aire a ambos, pero el beso no era el único culpable, el roce de sus pieles desnudas los aceleraba tanto como el beso.

No lo soporto, quería que siguiera, quería luego el seguir, pero siempre deseo a esa mujer que era su mujer desde siempre, intento resistirse solo un instante más, pero sujeto las manos de Aome, con una mano, por encima de la cabeza de ella, quien lo miro sorprendida, viendo que no había chance de detenerlo, ya que disfrutaba de sus senos, atrapándolos en su boca, húmeda, caliente y con esos peligroso colmillos, que jamás la lastimarían, una y otra vez, sin cansarse.

Soltó sus manos, para quedar de rodillas ante ella querer sacar la última prenda. Se sintió ansiosa de que lo hiciera, pero no quería dejar que lleguen hasta el final, ya era difícil querer detenerlo, era una lucha interna que pronto perdería, lo deseaba tanto como el a ella, pero su plan era dejarlo con la ganas, por más que pensó en decir aquello que siempre lo detenía, no le venía a mente, porque estaba ocupada, observando como delicadamente su esposo la dejaba sin nada ante él, a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Inuyasha subió y la abrazo, así desnuda como la tenía, amaba tenerla de esa manera, después de todo, siempre la amo y deseo desde lejos, cuidando de ella siempre, sin perderla de vista.—Te amo, Aome—Pensó, aun no se atrevía a decirlo, solo diría luego, pero en ese momento lo pensaría, solo eso, transmitiéndoselo de alguna manera a Aome, a quien le latía con fuerza el corazón, queriendo más de Inuyasha, quien justo dejo de abrazarla, la miro y quiso besarla, pero sin previo aviso…—¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!—Luego se vistió y se fue, cantando victoria por dentro.

— ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?—Inuyasha se veía molesto, Aome lo estaba también, pero no daría su brazo a torcer, luego podría hacer lo que él quiera, lo que ella deseaba de igual manera, pero ahora solo lo dejaría con las ganas.

—No me molestes Inuyasha. —Dijo muy tranquila, miro a un lado y luego descubrió a Inuyasha, sentando muy cómodamente del otro lado, demasiado cerca.

El silencio los estaba matando a los dos, ambos pensaban en el otro, querían estar el uno con el otro, pero no de la manera en la que estaban en ese momento, pero todo tuvo inicio al mirarse, logrando que los ojos de ambos brillen, logrando un acercamiento y finalmente un beso, caricias, mas besos y más caricias, hasta querer hacer el amor.

Nuevamente empezaron desvestirse, estando ella sobre él, mientras se besaban y acariciaban, ya dejaron de lado las peleas, para amarse y tener su tan esperada noche de bodas, lejos de cualquier problema.

Continuara…

* * *

29/09/2013


End file.
